Zara
by twilight85fan
Summary: "Well, four wolves have not met her yet. Maybe they'd imprint." Emily beamed. "Oh Sam! I sure wish for it! They're all nice too! There's Jake, Seth, Embry and Paul! I would prefer it if it were Embry or Seth though. Jake has a girlfriend and well, we all know about Paul." Emily said. Sam sighed." Now don't get ahead of yourself. Let the spirits decide what's best for them."
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey! I'm glad you are checking out my story and hope you like it. If you do, please be a sweetheart and follow/favorite or review.

Disclaimer: This story is purely a work of fiction. All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The plot and OCs belong to me. Resemblance to any person/story is purely coincidental and unintended.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Oh, Emily! Pregnancy becomes you! You look great!" said Claudia.

"Thanks Claudia!" Emily said blushing. She was only three months pregnant but it was taking its toll on her. Making wolf babies was not easy.

Claudia had recently remarried a Makah man, Alvin, who happened to be Emily's distant uncle. He too had been married before but his wife had died of cancer and he had married Claudia two years ago. Alvin had a daughter from his previous wife, Emily's Aunt Joyce who was a wonderful and kind woman, Zara.

Now the problem was that in typical step motherly way, Claudia wanted Zara out of the picture. She was eighteen but her father had been unwilling to let her go and live on her own so Claudia, who had been visiting Emily's mom, found out about her pregnancy and got a brilliant idea. She suggested that Zara help out at the Uley household. Mrs. Young had told her how Emily had been struggling nowadays to get daily chores done and Claudia saw her opportunity. Alvin thought highly of Sam and Emily Uley and Claudia knew if she got Emily to take Zara in, Alvin would give her his undivided attention and wealth.

And so here she was to hand over Zara to the Uleys. Emily was no fool. She knew exactly why Claudia had brought Zara here but she was rather fond of the girl and was unwilling to let her go to another household which may not treat her well. Claudia had even pushed Alvin to get Zara married but he had refused when he saw how reluctant his daughter was. They still followed the traditional ways of their tribe and girls were allowed to be married when they were 16 years of age but Alvin was an understanding father and he stood his ground and refused to budge no matter how many _suitable_ boys Claudia referred. And that had made Claudia think harder of ways to get rid of Zara. Ultimately when the opportunity presented itself, she was unable to stop herself from grabbing it with both hands.

"I can't thank you enough for considering taking her in. She knows her household chores, this girl. She isn't all that educated. Her mother's illness made them bankrupt of sorts. Now all they have is their property which her mother had refused to sell. She has been taking care of all the household chores for the longest time. She won't give you any trouble at all. I wanted to send her to Savannah to my own sister's house but the little devil refused. But Alvin and I were very happy to know of your pregnancy and when your mother mentioned how you were struggling with your household, I couldn't _not_ do anything and so here we are!" Claudia said as if she were doing this for Emily and not her own selfish self!

"That's very kind of you but was _Zara_ willing to come here?" Emily asked. She wasn't willing to be a part of a Cinderella story. Not in an evil way, anyhow.

"Of course I wanted to come Emily! Better than going to land of the dead in Savannah!" Zara called from outside. She was playing with another cousin of theirs, Claire, who visited Emily more than she did.

Emily smiled. She could definitely use some help. And if in the process she helped Zara, nothing could top that.

Claudia scoffed. "People do live in Savannah, Georgia and go about their daily lives just fine!"

Zara just grinned at Emily from the window and winked. Emily chuckled. It was no secret Zara did not like her step mother. They just didn't see eye to eye from the first day. But Zara was way better at disguising it than Claudia. She was willing to tolerate her for her father's happiness. Claudia made no such efforts and when they had been arguing over Zara, she decided to go with Claudia's plan and move away. She had been horrified when she had learnt that Claudia was planning to marry her off and had even made arrangements to run away in case the situation demanded but thankfully it never did. She had been thrilled to learn that she might be sent to Emily's. She liked Emily's family. They were kind people and her mom too had spoken highly of her when she had been alive. So she was immensely relieved to know she'd be moving in with her and her husband. She'd be more than happy to take care of them rather than anybody else. She had handled her household ever since her mom died so she was adept in it. It was the one thing she'd have no trouble doing.

Now she only wanted to be rid of Claudia.

"Oh my! I'm still trying to work out this phone. It's new you know and I'm still learning how to handle it." Claudia said as she showed off her new large phone but was unable to find the number on it that she had wanted to give Emily.

"They are called smartphones for a reason. If they wanted stupid people to handle them, they'd be called idiot phones!" Zara said under her breath.

But the few wolves sitting inside the house chuckled.

Claudia was done here. She wanted to leave and head back. Emily's house was nice but the boys who were crowding it seemed intimidating.

"Ok then. I'd better go now. It was really nice catching up and I'm so glad you agreed to keep Zara under you. Thanks!" Claudia said flashing a brilliant smile.

"No problem. Do visit again." Emily said sweetly knowing fully well she wouldn't. Emily tried to get up but Zara waved her off.

"Relax! She's leaving anyway. I'll see her off." Zara said as she skipped towards Claudia's car.

"You better not mess this up. Your father and I would like some privacy. Make sure you stay here for as long as you can." Claudia said sternly.

"Sure." Zara said easily but felt hurt by her words.

Zara watched Claudia drive off before returning to an eight year old Claire.

"Come on Claire! Let's head inside and see what your aunt would like help with!" Zara said enthusiastically and the two girls skipped off inside.

AN: Hey! if you're reading please follow/favorite or review.

Which wolf do you think is paired with Zara?


	2. Chapter 2

Note- Thanks to RachelRose523 for being the first to follow my story, to Thetroublewithexes for being the first to favorite it and to Shikigami241 for being the first to review. I hope you'll prove lucky for this story and I get lots more follows/favorites and reviews!

Thanks to lightbabe, CMalwaysHP, Twiheart23teamjacob, jazzyjeff1410, Sparkplugs, camsam17, mofee for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Zara fit in with the Uleys just fine. They were good people and Zara appreciated their kindness. Emily was slightly surprised to see how well behaved and organized Zara actually was. Maybe she misbehaved only to agitate Claudia. Right now Emily appreciated her help more than ever. She had not anticipated feeling so worn out after doing small things around the house. She literally would start panting if she stayed on her feet for more than half an hour.

Zara was a sweetheart though. She would order Emily back to bed and would threaten to tell Sam, who she had come to know was extremely overprotective of his pregnant wife. Emily complied though. She knew Sam would be a hundred times worse. The guys were also always looking out for her and she was touched but sometimes she just craved some girl company and Zara gave her just that.

She gave her foot massages that were to die for. Emily moaned out in pleasure when Zara hit her pressure points.

"You better keep your voice down. I don't want Sam throwing me out if he misunderstands these moans of yours!" Zara giggled when Emily had let out an almost 'orgasmic' moan.

"You are not going anywhere as long as I'm here!" Emily said sternly but could not hold her tone as another moan of pleasure hit her. This girl could massage.

Sam came in their bedroom where Zara and Emily were and chuckled.

"You do know that now whenever anyone around here is pregnant you're going to be in demand?" Sam said

"And I'd be happy to offer my services!" Zara said as she finished and mock saluted Sam before skipping out of the room.

Sam chuckled. He had grown fond of her. She was a good kid and helped Emily a lot. She had even taken over cooking under Emily's supervision, which was no ordinary feat. Cooking for the pack was a tough task but Zara never complained.

"I really like her." Emily said as she relaxed

"I really like her too. You seem so much calmer since she's been here." Sam said lovingly stroking her hair.

"I am. She's taken over all the major tasks. And it's such a relief! I don't even have to tell her the menu any more. She cooks like a pro and now she's picked up on the weekly menu too. She's pretty smart. And I have a nagging suspicion that she's actually been studying behind Claudia's fat ass back!" Emily said thoughtfully while Sam gaped at her. She never cursed anybody.

Emily caught his look and shrugged.

"What, she's a good kid and I don't know what Claudia's problem was." Emily said frowning. She was closest to Zara now because they lived together and she was like a younger sister to her.

"Don't think too much. Just relax and focus on eating healthy." Sam said

Emily rolled her eyes. She heard the same thing ten times a day.

"I just wish somebody from the pack would imprint on her. She could live with us forever then." Emily said wistfully.

Sam chuckled. Trust Emily to go match making.

"Well, four wolves have not met her yet. Maybe they'd imprint."

Emily beamed. "Oh Sam! I sure wish for it! They're all nice too! There's Jake, Seth, Embry and Paul! I would prefer it if it were Embry or Seth though. Jake has a girlfriend and well, we all know about Paul." Emily said.

Sam sighed." Now don't get ahead of yourself. Let the spirits decide what's best for them."

"You're right. But she'd be family if Seth or Embry imprinted on her! Seth is my cousin and Embry is your brother! It'll be awesome!" Emily grinned

Sam returned her smile but shut her up with a kiss. Enough talk, time for action!

"Emily, do you want your...Oh my God!" Zara screamed as she walked in on Sam and Emily getting jiggy.

They sprung apart and Sam awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I was just checking her temperature." He said before rushing out.

Zara looked at his retreating form funny before bursting into fits of laughter.

Emily joined in. Awkward Sam was funny Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN- Hey guys! Last chance to vote for your favorite wolf! I was planning for it to be a Jacob/OC but then I got a vote for Paul. I do think there are enough Jacob fics out there. So should I go ahead and make it a Paul/OC? Vote for your wolf!

Please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	3. Chapter 3

Note- Thanks to Eboyd089, reader5sam for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks reader5sam for adding me to your favorite authors.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Sparkplugs- I agree. It'll be interesting either way. Can I answer your questions after the wolf has been decided please? :)

Shikigami241- hopefully it'll live up to your expectations! :)

lightbabe- I think she'd make a good match with either Paul or Jake. Seth is too cute and Zara is young too. That's why I think it'll be more interesting to see her with someone older. What do you think?

reader5sam- hmm..drama will be there either ways I promise! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sam was patrolling when he felt his four pack members phase. Jake, Seth, Embry and Paul had been chasing a particularly cunning leech that seemed to pride himself in fooling the wolves. They had come painfully close to him only to have him trick them again. It was exasperating. They were tired and missed home. They wanted to come home.

Sam looked into their thoughts to see them almost tearing into the bloodsucker before he gave them a slip once again. He asked the wolves to return home. At least he was out of their lands for now. They'd deal with him together when he returned. Sam also leaked thoughts about Zara and the wolves' interest peeked especially Seth and Embry. The two of them looked forward to having imprints while Jacob and Paul were satisfied with their lives. Paul wanted a new girl every weekend while Jacob was happy with his girlfriend.

Sam chuckled when Embry and Seth tried to look into his mind to see what she looked like but just to rile them up, he hid his thoughts and diverted them to Emily.

"How is she?" Seth asked referring to Emily. Theirs was the first pack pregnancy and everyone was looking forward to have new pups.

"She's good. Zara is amazing. She's taking care of the house and Emily and manages to cook for us all!" Sam said in amazement. He was impressed.

Jake chuckled. "Are you actually praising someone else's cooking skills 'coz I don't buy it! Emily has to be the most amazing cook ever!" Jake said as he thought about all the delicious meals Emily had cooked for them over the years.

"She's a very good cook is all I'm saying!" Sam said defended

"Seems like our mighty alpha is afraid of a woman half his size!" Paul chuckled as he read his thoughts about one of the guys telling Emily what he said about Zara's cooking and Emily being upset.

"I'm not afraid of her; I just don't like seeing her upset."

"And that's why I don't think it's a good thing to imprint. It makes you whipped." Jake said and all the guys rolled their eyes. He was whipped even without the imprinting.

Jake growled at their thoughts and playfully chased Embry, Seth and Paul who were teasing him. He nipped at Seth's tail and he yelped.

"Come on! I didn't say anything! That was Embry!"

"You didn't say it but you thought it!" Jake said as he now pursued a sprinting Embry who let out a bark of laughter as he ran from his best bud. Seth and Paul following close behind. They liked being like this, carefree and fooling around.

Sam chuckled as he saw Jake tackle Embry and they playfully rolled around trying to attack one another. Paul just shook his big head and ran towards home. He was hungry and he was willing to find out if Zara was as good a cook as Sam claimed.

"Careful Paul! Zara is like a sister to us both! Do _not_ try anything with her. Emily will have your head before I do. She is very protective of her." Sam said

"Well, if she's beautiful and if she's willing then you can't stop us." Paul thought smugly. He prided himself on charming the panties off any woman.

"Paul!" Sam growled out but Paul just ran faster.

Jake, Embry and Seth were catching up too.

Sam thought about what Emily had said about one of the guys imprinting on Zara and how she wanted it to be Seth or Embry.

The two wolves beamed while Paul scowled but Jake looked smug.

"Well, I'd take offence to it but it's a good thing I'm not into imprinting, so no hard feelings." Jake said as he thought about his beautiful girlfriend and how he wanted to propose to her once she was done with her studies in Seattle. He wanted to begin his life with her as soon as possible.

The guys stopped in their tracks, shocked. Sure they knew he was into her but marrying without imprinting was a risk.

"There's no risk. If I haven't imprinted already why do you think I would now? And I feel a connection to her as well. So maybe I'm not supposed to imprint at all."

Sam was sombre."You are the alpha, Jacob. I'm pretty sure you will imprint. You should wait a little before doing this." Sam warned

Jake looked disgusted. "You want me to wait for the spirits to make the decision for me? Well, sorry to disappoint you Sam, but that's not going to happen. It is my life and I'm in charge of it. I shall do as I please." Jake said as he ran faster wanting to get home and phase.

"He is right, Sam. I agree one hundred percent with Jacob. He does have the right to decide who he wants to be with. If he wants to marry his girlfriend he should be able to. This whole wolf thing shouldn't alter our lives to that extend." Paul spoke in support of Jake who was thankful. He too was considering getting into a serious relationship and starting a normal life. At least then something would be normal.

"You guys don't understand but you will when you do imprint." That was the only thing Sam said before he phased to go home to Emily. The two younger wolves didn't know what it was like to have a soul mate but he did. It was the most amazing feeling. Sam hoped they'd find their mates before they made any grave mistakes which would ruin their future or complicate it.

AN- I am in love with you guys! I didn't expect such a good response! And this chapter is _the_ last chance to vote because it's a tie right now. Three people for Paul, three Jake, including me because that's how I planned it and even though I'm inclined towards Jake, I wouldn't mind Paul either. I have a storyline in mind for both. So one more vote and we decide. The next chapter will be in the chosen wolf's POV.

If you're reading please follow/favorite but definitely review even if it's only to let me know the name of the wolf. TIA!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to XJacobxBlackX98, IComeInPeace, thewickedendax7, polly2010 for adding my story to your follows/favorites. :)

Thanks to the reviewers and to all of you who voted-

lytebrytehybrid88- It will be revealed a little later. Please bear with me!

jazzyjeff1410- I'm glad you like the story, hopefully you'll continue to do so.

X169AJBX- Please don't judge before reading.

Eboyde089-Thanks for your vote!

Sparkplugs- the wait is over! I'm posting now since I don't want a prolonged wait either. :)

polly2010- Thanks for the reviews and your vote! It was the deciding vote. :)

So, Jake wins! However, I do hope those who voted for Paul would still continue to read. Maybe later on I'll give you a surprise? ;)

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Jake was happy to be back home. The guys reached La Push in record time and went to their homes to rest and eat. Tomorrow onwards Emily could feed them but tonight they all wanted to go to their own homes and eat their own food before sleeping.

It had been exhausting running after the dodgy leech. He had to be pretty old to give them the slip so many times. Jake thought if maybe he had some kind of power. He had only relied on his speed and cunningness to get away from them so far. He didn't think the leech had any other _talent_.

Jake's thoughts drifted to his girlfriend and he frowned when he recalled that they hadn't talked in a while. She hadn't even called him while he was away. In fact she didn't even _know_ he had been away. Jake calculated and found that they hadn't talked in almost two weeks and that worried him. Hopefully she was well.

He called her but found that her cell was switched off. He frowned. That had never happened. But he let it go thinking how it was pretty late and maybe she had gone to sleep. He was too tired to think clearly so he decided he'd rest for tonight and try calling her again tomorrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Jake woke up to the beeping of his phone. He was groggy and just wanted to shut it but then he thought maybe it was her and picked to find it was only a message that too from Sam. It was a group message he sensed when he read the words.

Apparently, Emily was planning another bonfire for them all to welcome them back. Jake snorted. As if they could go anywhere. They had to come back to the tribe. They were bound to it more than the others because of being wolves. They couldn't just go out and live normal like normal people. They weren't even normal people.

Jake sighed. Thinking depressing thoughts wasn't going to get him anywhere. He got up to have breakfast and meet his dad and then find something to eat if there was anything left.

Jake walked into the living room and the smell of freshly cooked waffles made his stomach growl loudly.

"Whoa son! Good morning to you too!" Billy said looking shocked.

"Morning dad" Jake said looking a little sheepish but he had slept through the night and hadn't eaten anything before sleeping. He could eat a cow right now. And he wasn't even kidding.

"Who made this stuff?" Jake asked in awe as he took in the little feast laid out before him. There were boiled eggs, hash browns, omelettes', sausages, waffles, pancakes with syrup, toast and an assortment of cupcakes along with a large pitcher of orange juice and a carton of milk.

"Zara" Billy said as he chuckled looking at his son eating like a starved man. Good thing he had the brightness to eat before Jacob did!

Jake nodded uninterested in who had actually prepared the meal. It was amazing and tasted better than ever. Maybe being deprived of Emily's food for so long had made it taste even better.

"So you know about the bonfire tonight, right?" Billy asked

"Yeah, I got the text." Jake said between bites.

"Ok. Make arrangements for drinks. The food will be provided by Uleys as usual but Sue is getting desert while Old Quil is getting beers and the rest of the guys are pitching in for some snacks. You get your sodas and stuff for the guys."

"Sure" Jake said still concentrating on his food.

"Jacob!"

"What dad?" Jake asked finally looking up.

"Don't forget." Billy warned

"Jeez! I won't!"

But did he remember. Of course not!

"Shit shit shit! Dad's going to be pissed!" Jake cursed as soon as he reached the bonfire that evening.

The guys chuckled as they watched their future alpha curse when he recalled how Billy had asked him to get drinks and he forgot.

"Good thing for you there's still time before Sue brings him over. Go get it now." Said Jared, already getting comfortable with Kim.

Jake made a face at them before breaking into a light jog to go to the nearby shop.

He was returning with bottles of soda when he saw that almost everyone was already at the bonfire. Again he jogged lightly with the bottles tucked under his sides. Not a good idea.

He watched and almost in slow motion, a girl running away from Claire and towards him collided with him before he could move out of the way. Somehow instead of falling backwards he fell on the girl, who fell in the sand with Jake over her. It was painful and the girl closed her eyes as she felt pain overwhelm her. Tears ran down her face. Some guys who saw the whole thing ran forward to help. Jake got off her quickly and apologized immediately.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know how I landed over you! How are you? Are you ok? Silly question! Where are you hurt?" Jake was worried. She was a tiny girl in comparison to him. Hardly five three and was petite. She was pretty though, Jake could make out. Her features were sharp and her hair was sprayed out underneath her. Jake had often asked his girlfriend to keep her hair longer but she had always refused, saying it was too much trouble. Obviously this girl didn't think so.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

As soon as Jake locked eyes with her, he froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN- thanks to all of you for your interest and votes! Please make note that I will now be updating once a day or once in 24 hours depending on which time zone you live in. Happy reading!

If you're new to this story, please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	5. Chapter 5

Note- Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- no comments! Don't want to reveal anything!:)

pilly2010- here it is!

Thanks you two for the constant support! :)

OK,Hi! I just want to say that too many Jacob fics have been done and there will be similarities but this is completely my baby and I request you to please not judge and have a little faith and patience and wait for the entire story to end before you make a judgement. It's not easy doing a story like this when you know that there are already plenty similar and some very good ones out there so please just bear with me and give the fic and me a chance to prove that this story can hold its own amongst the others. So reviews are welcome but please hold the fire! :)

Also I may not be able to answer some of your questions as it may reveal details about the story I don't want to reveal just then. Again, please forgive me and bear with me for the same! TIA!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Zara was all done cooking. She was tired but refused to show it. She thought Sam could still make out though but she brushed it off. Regular cooking was bad enough but with the bonfire, it was much worse. So much to make! It took her five hours to get everything ready and now when it was time to actually go out and enjoy the food she had prepared, she wanted to lie at home and rest. But she knew it would worry Emily. She'd catch on and figure out that she was tired and then go on blaming herself. To save herself and Emily from that kind of drama, she just washed up and got ready.

They were all enjoying themselves and Zara liked the guys. They were all really nice. They were rowdy but never ill mannered. They only fought over food and that too playfully. They all seemed to be concerned about Emily too and often asked her if she needed anything or offered her bites from their plates.

Zara was enjoying herself and she even met the three other guys who were out of town for work. They seemed nice although Seth and the other guy with the weird name, had stared at her for the longest time as if waiting for something to happen but had huffed and moved when nothing came of it. Zara shrugged it off. Some people were just weird, there was no explanation for it. Then there was Paul who had been making it very obvious how he liked her and would not mind getting to _know_ her. Zara had thought that he was pretty hot much like the other guys but his attitude made him sexy. There was no way they could get it on though especially with Sam glaring their way often.

Claire had come to her to play and Zara had obliged. They were running around being silly when she had been run over with a bull dozer! Man, it hurt! She felt as if her back was broken. There was so much pain.

For some time she couldn't even respond to all the voices around her but then she opened her eyes to gaze into the most intense and amazing set of eyes ever. The eyes belonged to an even better looking face. If possible the guy was even more sexy and handsome than Paul! He was looking at her weird before he cursed and moved away.

Zara was confused as she watched him walk away. Her pain increased and she groaned.

"Come on. Let's get you home." Sam said as he picked her up carefully, Emily not far behind. She was concerned. The fall looked painful and having to bear the weight of a wolf _was_ painful. She wondered how Zara had endured the fall without breaking her back.

Sam and Emily took her home while urging the others to continue enjoying the bonfire. Their spirits were dampened but Sue took the reins and announced that the food was getting cold and the wolves were distracted.

All except one, who watched Sam carry his imprint in his arms. His wolf growled and crawled inside him, urging him to take care of his mate himself. But the man resisted. He didn't want this. He had a girlfriend. Hell, he wanted to marry her. And he was going to. He wouldn't allow imprinting on a stranger to divert him from his goals for the future. _His_ future. He had the right to decide what he wanted and nobody was taking it away from him, not the spirits, not fate, not this imprinting not the beautiful girl who lay in Sam's arms with her eyes closed.

Zara opened her eyes when she felt eyes on her. She looked towards the forest just as Sam laid her on the back seat of Sue's minivan. She couldn't see anyone but she felt as if someone was watching her. She closed her eyes as she felt the van rumble to life and with its movement, Zara's back hurt. She hissed and heard a wolf's howl. She saw Emily and Sam exchange glances before Emily turned to look at her. She offered her a comforting smile before turning back.

Zara felt as if something in the air had changed. She couldn't pin point what but something had. Maybe it had something to do with the guy with the beautiful eyes. What was his name? Zara wondered frowning. She then scolded herself for having such thoughts. She was here for a reason and that was to help Emily. After Emily had her baby and didn't need her help anymore, she would have to move on and away probably. She would not allow herself to be caught up with a guy no matter how handsome he was.

Slowly, Zara drifted off to sleep. The day had caught up with her but her mind was in overdrive and she dreamt of intense black eyes and a handsome face.

An: soooo...good, bad, downright ugly? Please review and let me know!

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review! TIA!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Thanks to Mina1999 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- that's an essential part of Jake stories where he tries to resist the imprint in the beginning. :)

reader5sam- you are right, he will try but fail. I'm glad you liked their meeting :) I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for your review! :)

Thetroublewithexes- Hi! Thanks! I'm glad you like my stories. You are right, Jake resisting the imprint makes for a good storyline. I can't speak for other writers but I'll tell you my POV. I've already done a story where Jake doesn't fight the imprint at all so I wanted to do this fic differently. And I have read so many fics with similar storylines that I wanted to try out my own version. I also think that even in a normal relationship where one partner feels attracted to a third person, it takes time to build a relationship and let go of your current partner. I think in the story it was just convenient to set him up with Renesmee. Jacob was a popular character and to just leave him high and dry wouldn't have gone down well. I think it was mentioned somewhere that Stephanie had actually planned to kill the character but his popularity made her rethink that plot. So, now he wouldn't be alone and the best part, the Cullens would have the loyalty of the pack forever. I remember it being mentioned in the movie at least how Jake was opposed to imprinting and I wanted to build on that a bit. That's all! :)

polly2010- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Hi daddy! No don't worry! It's nothing!" Zara pleaded as her dad called her to inquire about her health after Emily had called him the night before to inform him of her injury.

Her back was hurt pretty bad, bruising and ache but nothing major.

"No dad, you don't need to come. I'm fine! And Emily and Sam are here. She has been mothering me like anything. The guys too have been helping out. I'm fine. I'll call if I want you here ok? Maybe I'll come over for a day and visit you soon." Zara said to assure him she wasn't hurt that bad. She was in pain and not really able to get up not that Emily would let her but medications helped dull her pain.

Kim, Jared's girlfriend, who was also a nurse, had looked her up and said she needed a few days rest and some pain medication but was otherwise fine. Jared was a pharmacist and had gotten her the required medication. Zara had thanked them profusely.

"Your dad's worried." Emily said while fluffing pillows for Zara.

"hmm.. I wonder who's to blame for that? Oh, I know! You! If you hadn't told him anything he would be fine and not nagging me." Zara said pouting.

"Don't blame me! If you were more careful, I wouldn't have to call him to inform that his clumsy daughter fell under a giant man! No wait, that doesn't sound right!" Emily said but Kim and Zara laughed.

"What's up ladies?" Asked Seth, as he sauntered into the living room.

"No food here. I was going to ask Aunt Sue to deliver some from her diner." Emily said and Seth pouted.

"What? Your mom's diner is the best around here!" Emily said

"Yeah but I want to eat those chicken legs and beef stew all the guys have been bragging about!"

"Oh well, you'll have to wait for it. Zara is in no condition to cook right now. Maybe if your _friend_ had been careful, you could have had them today. By the way, where is he?" Emily asked Seth giving her younger cousin a pointed look. The guy had imprinted on Zara and instead of thanking his lucky stars he was out in the woods sulking! What the hell!

"He's working" Seth said unconvincingly.

Zara found herself following the conversation with interest. She wanted to know more about that guy.

"Fine. When he finishes his _work_ tell him I want to see him"

"He's busy for the next couple of days. He said he might go visit his girlfriend.'' Seth said and winced at the look Emily gave him.

Zara winced too. She didn't know he had a girlfriend but it should have been obvious. A guy that handsome couldn't possibly stay single for long. But why was she feeling restless after learning this new bit of information.

"Are you all right, Zara? Do you need more pain medication, honey?" Emily asked concerned. She had a feeling the pain she was feeling right now would not go away with medication but it was all she could offer her right now.

"No. I'm fine. Stop worrying you guys. I'll be fine by tonight. I just need to rest my back a little." Zara said and frowned when pain shot up her spine when she moved too much.

Emily sighed.

"Are you doing anything for the next couple of hours, Seth?"

"Err... I might need to go out but not for another hour."

"Good! Make sure Zara doesn't move too much while I make some soup for her. I'll order pizzas for you guys for today."

Seth beamed at her and nodded eagerly. Emily chuckled and shook her head while Zara smiled.

Zara didn't know when she had drifted off to sleep but when she woke up she could hear people murmuring and talking in whispers. It was obvious they weren't aware that she was awake. She pretended to be asleep when she heard her name from the kitchen where the voices were coming from.

"How could you do this to Zara? She is a wonderful girl!"

"I'm not doing anything and I don't want to do anything! It was a mistake!"

"Our holy Spirits don't make mistakes!"

"Well, maybe they did this time!

"How could you say that?!" Emily gasped. "You have imprinted on her! She's your mate! Don't tell me you don't feel anything for her!"

"I don't! Not now, not ever!" A voice said roughly before moving out the kitchen.

The wolf took one look at the sleeping girl on Emily's coach. She looked even smaller on the huge coach with her tucked into a blanket.

"Don't deny her and yourself this, Jake. Don't bring upon yourself the pain of separation willingly. It hurts beyond words and it will be extremely difficult and painful for both of you." Emily warned gently

"Nothing's going to change, Emily. She needn't know of all this and I'll move away if I have to. We'll never see each other again and it'll be fine." Jake said as he moved out of the house leaving a desperate looking Emily behind. She knew what it meant to deny the imprint. She had tried it and it hurt both Sam and herself. She wouldn't wish that kind of pain upon anyone much less a sweet, innocent girl like Zara.

Emily prayed to the spirits to guide the two young people and let them have their happy ending without too much drama.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: so... what do you think? How do you think Zara will react to this talk she overheard? Let me know please.

If you're reading kindly follow/favorite or review. If you like it, do all three! TIA!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thanks to MonicaClareS129, oneofthegolden for following/favoriting Zara and for adding me to your author alerts/ favorite authors. I appreciate it a lot and am extremely pleased to know you like my work. :)

Thanks to the reviewers-

Shikigami241- Hi! As I already mentioned in the pm, you'll get to know more about Zara during the story. I don't think slamming a food in Jake's face is going to bring him to his senses but I'll consider your suggestion! :)

lytebrytehybrid88- I agree.

MonicaClareS129- Thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hmm...he already feels the attraction to her. Let's see how long he'll be able to resist.

polly2010- you're smart! ;)

oneofthegolden- I'm so glad you like it that much. I hope you'll continue to do so. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Zara was confused. What did an imprint mean? It was obvious Emily and the guy had been talking about her. What did Emily mean by 'she's your mate'? Whose 'mate' was she? What _were_ they talking about, it made no sense. And why was her pain unbearable today? She had taken her meds but they didn't seem to work. She had thought she'd be fine by last night but she wasn't. If anything her head hurt and she didn't think she had even hit her head. Maybe she was hungry? But she sure didn't _feel_ hungry. Zara sighed. Obviously she was more hurt than she had thought.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked softly. She knew of everything that was happening and didn't like it but there was nothing she could do. No one could come between an imprint and her wolf but this was a unique situation. Sam and Jared and Quil had not tried to deny the imprint.

"Not very well, actually. I probably hurt myself more than I thought." Zara said and winced when she tried to get up to use the bathroom.

Kim helped her up and to the bathroom and left her to it.

Zara finished up and came out to find Kim and Emily whispering but Emily looked up and smiled at her when she saw Zara come out.

"Come on, you better eat something." She said and offered Zara boiled chicken and rice.

Zara balked at the sight. She liked her food spicy.

"Trust me, this is all you'll be able to eat without throwing up."

Zara scrunched her nose but she trusted Emily and so sat down to eat. Surprisingly she felt weak. She really hadn't been hurt _that_ bad.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel very weak." Zara complained to the two older girls.

They exchanged a knowing look before looking at her sympathetically.

Zara didn't understand what was going on but didn't question it either. She just wanted to sleep. And she did just that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark outside when she woke up next. There was a note on her side table informing her that there was food in the refrigerator for her. She wasn't hungry though and decided to shower.

After cleaning up, she felt slightly better but the tired, lethargic feeling wouldn't leave her. She wanted to go outside though. She crept down the stairs quietly. Over time she had learnt that Sam had great hearing. So she tried to be as quiet as possible. It was a little after midnight and La Push being a quaint little town, she doubted anybody would be awake. She decided to take a walk around the Rez. It was safe here so she wasn't worried.

Half way through her walk once again she got the hair raising feeling of someone watching her. She shrugged it off as her being paranoid. It wasn't very often she took walks so late at night and so she attributed it to that. Although instead of walking around the Rez she found herself on the beach a good twenty minutes later.

She felt good out here though and decided to stay a while. She was feeling much better listening to the waves, her feet buried into the sand, the soft wind blowing her hair. She felt lighter somehow. Of course she wasn't aware of a couple of eyes watching her every move curiously but one set of eyes watched her more attentively than anyone else. He ordered others to go away and they did.

The wolf was amazed as he took in her beauty. She was pretty and there was no doubt about that. Her hair was blowing wildly and she was constantly trying to tame it but she seemed peaceful. She had her feet snuggled into the sand and although it was chilly, she didn't seem to mind it. He was worried though. She could get sick. And she hadn't even recovered fully from her injury. From what he had heard, she had been feeling worse but as everybody knew, so did he, that he was probably the reason for that. But he was in a dilemma. He had always hated the thought of imprinting and sure he felt the pull and the pain of staying away from her but he was too stubborn for his own good and she seemed fine as of now.

"Yeah, that's probably because you are here watching over her and not trying to hide away your feelings." Said Embry, who was patrolling as well.

"I'm not watching over her! I just don't want Sam to be after me if the stupid girl hurts herself. What is she doing out in the night anyways?"

"Let me go ask. She looks really pretty though with the wind in her hair and her willowy arms trying to tame it." Embry said dreamily. He would have loved to imprint on her. She was amazing. She was pretty and knew how to look after the house and she was amazing with Claire so she'd make a great mom too. He wouldn't mind making wolf babies with her.

Embry was on his guard as these thoughts crossed his mind involuntarily because he saw in his mind Jake's wolf charge towards him. He quickly ran to the forest line and phased back. Jake wouldn't attack him while he was human.

Now to get to Zara.

AN: who thinks Embry is sweet for wanting to check on her? Or do you think he's being a bad friend to Jake? Let me know!

Please follow/favorite or review, TIA!


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks to newbyrocks , reamane21 for following/favoriting Zara.

Thanks to the reviewers-

MonicaClare129- You're right. Jealousy may help speed things up. :)

lytebrytehybrid88- You understand Jake's thinking. Good to know! :D

polly2010- :) he is being idiot. Hopefully he'll come to his senses soon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Zara was humming lightly when she felt another presence. She blushed when she saw the guy with the weird name, Embry, she recalled his name was, standing there with a small smile. He was good looking as well was the first thing Zara noted, but not as handsome as _him_ , she noted, or maybe she was biased.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I just came for a walk" She said feeling nervous and crossing her arms over her chest.

Embry put his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm.

"I was just checking. It's pretty late and we watch over the neighbourhood and while out, I thought it was you and came down to make sure everything was fine."

Zara smiled. He was a good guy.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just felt like a walk. I've been bundled and babied for long enough." Zara said letting a long sigh escape her.

Embry chuckled at her dramatic sigh. She was cute and easy to talk to. He could hear the low warning growl a certain wolf was letting out from the forest line.

"So when did you come here?" Embry asked as they started walking back towards the Rez.

"Just a couple of days ago." Zara shrugged

"I hope you'll stay for more than a couple of days." Embry said and smiled when she blushed. He frowned when she looked startled by the sudden wolf howl.

"What was that?" Zara asked. The howl sounded pretty close to where they were.

"Just some wolf." Embry said nonchalantly knowing fully well Jake could hear him but he had refused to try and get to know her so what was his problem?

"It sounded close." Zara said looking around as if the wolf would come out at any moment.

Jacob was fuming. What did Embry think he was doing? Sure he was trying to deny the imprint, didn't mean he didn't feel it! He was doing it for his freedom and his girlfriend. He didn't want a repeat of Sam, Leah, Emily saga. And what if Zara had a boyfriend too? He winced involuntarily at the thought. But knew he had to tough it out for both of their sake. He felt that even if he did decide to be with her, he might resent her for taking his choice away from him. He decided he needed to go to Seattle for some time. Maybe the distance would do them good. He cringed at the thought of being away from her. Once the bond was formed, it was extremely difficult for the wolf to stay away from his imprint. They needed their presence, their touch, to constantly make sure they were fine and safe.

Jake growled at his thoughts. The only touch he needed was his girlfriend's. True, sometimes it felt like she wasn't totally into it but she had never been the touchy feely type. He on the other hand craved physical intimacy. He attributed it to his being wolf rather than a love for sex but he knew he missed the roughness he had to reign in when having sex.

Zara laughed at something Embry said and Jake growled. He felt jealousy raging through him but he growled louder annoyed with himself for not being able to control his feelings. She wanted to walk and laugh with Embry, she could do as she pleased and he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted. He decided to go home and rest and take off for Seattle tomorrow itself.

"Shit! We better hurry! This wolf seems upset." Zara said as she moved faster to get home.

Embry chuckled. She looked cute walking quickly when he could easily be ahead of her in just one long stride.

Zara looked up to see him looking amused at her.

"What? Just because you're tall and don't need to put in extra effort to reach home quickly doesn't mean you can mock the lesser blessed mortals." Zara said with her nose in the air.

Embry laughed."It's just that you are so small!"

"Well, God lets things grow only until they are perfect and some of us didn't take as long!"

Embry growled lightly at the insult although playfully but Zara squeaked as she turned around but was swept off her feet as Embry carried her over his shoulder, getting a nice view of her ass.

"What the hell! Let me down!"

"Not until you admit that I'm as perfect as they come!"

"Hah! You wish!" Zara said as she childishly crossed her arms over his back.

Embry chuckled but made no attempt to put her down, would get them back to Sam's faster this way. He could no longer hear Jake nearby and knew he must have gone home. He only wished his friend saw how sweet and nice Zara actually was.

They reached Sam's place to find him out on the porch. He eyed them suspiciously and Embry just shook his head as if to say no big deal but Sam looked curious.

"Where have you been Zara? I was worried. You know how Emily is, why would you leave this late at night without so much as a note?" Sam asked once Embry set her down.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I just wanted to take a walk. I didn't think it would take that long and frankly the thought of writing out a note didn't even cross my mind." Zara said honestly looking guilty.

Embry and Sam smiled. She looked like a little girl being scolded with her head down and her hair falling over her shoulders.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again. Go and rest now." Sam said softly. He didn't want to scare her. He could be pretty intimidating to normal humans when he wanted to be but she didn't deserve it.

"Thanks and sorry!" Zara said and the wolves looked on in amusement as she stood on a chair and kissed Sam on the cheek and waved to Embry before heading inside.

They waited until they heard her reach her room and close the door.

"What are you doing, Em?" Sam asked

"I was just walking her back home." He shrugged, dodging the question.

"You know what I mean. You know Jake won't like it." Sam said rubbing his temples.

"Well Jake was right there and if he wanted to stop me, he would have." Embry said as he walked back into the forest.

Sam sighed. Hopefully Jake would come to his senses soon.

AN: Hi! What did you think of this chapter?

Please check out my story 'Sunshine'. It's a Paul/OC. I didn't want to disappoint people who voted for Paul so this one is for you guys. Check it out and let me know what you think! :)

If you're reading please follow favourite or review. TIA!


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Thanks to lili316, soccer4life15, secretsareddeadly, Ronniebrnz, TehyaRiddick, EMyra for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- I agree, he is! :) The answer to your question during chapter 3 is in here.

secretsaredeadly- I'm really glad you like it. I was thinking about it too. Let's see where Embry and Zara go. :)

Sparkplugs- the answer to the question you had asked during chapter 2 is in here.

polly2010- you could be right!

Ok! So I know some of you are not going to like this chapter. My apologies. And I know I may get some err..not so nice reviews so I've already brought out my 'pink hello kitty big girl panties' and some ice cream. So, don't hold back, load and fire away! For those of you who don't think it's that bad, please leave a few soothing words that'll help me lick my wounds. :'(

Now that my drama is over...

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Jake slept fitfully at night and cursed the imprinting Gods for it. She didn't leave his mind, not for one nano second and it pissed him off. He kept recalling how beautiful she was and how he should have at least gone over once to make sure she really was ok but he hadn't and didn't plan to. He was going to Seattle and hopefully getting laid would get his mind off this whole thing. He flinched when he felt the repulsion take over him at the thought of getting intimate with anybody other than her but he shoved it back down. He was a stubborn and strong man. This imprint didn't stand a chance against him.

He packed an overnight bag and left a note for his dad before setting out. He reached the University around noon and thought it was the perfect timing since she didn't have any classes for the next two hours.

He went straight up to her dorm room, wanting to surprise her. But to his surprise, her roommate informed him that she hadn't returned but he was welcome to wait if he wanted. They knew each other and got talking about trivial things but then it was time for her class and she left. Jake hadn't messaged her wanting to give her a surprise but he was getting bored and anxious too. Here he was eager to get laid after such a long time and she was nowhere to be found. He had been flipping through some girly magazines when he heard her footsteps. He smiled and positioned himself on the bed to look sexy.

She entered the room with a sweet smile on her face but when she saw him, it faded. She just looked plain shocked.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"What, no welcome kiss for your sexy boyfriend?" he asked quirking his brows.

Her smile seemed forced as she came up to him and kissed him rather chastely. Jake sighed. What else did he expect? She had always been like that.

"What's wrong? You don't seem very happy to see me here."

"No, it's not you. It's just that I have a lot of assignments and things to do. You should have called before coming."

Jake stiffened. Sure she wasn't lovey dovey but didn't girls love surprises? And she had said she was busy with studies two weeks ago as well. It was good her course would be over soon and then she could take up a teaching job in La Push itself.

"I'm thinking that now." He said glumly. He was putting himself through torture here and she didn't even appreciate it. He wasn't expecting her to be so blunt though. He was already feeling anxious and irritable because of the distance from Zara, he needed to control himself before he lost it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She said looking guilty.

"Well, maybe you can do something to make up for it." Jake said suggestively even though every fibre of his being was urging him to go wolf and get back to La Push. He vaguely wondered if Zara was feeling unwell right now again because of him.

Jake watched as she started fidgeting. She looked really uncomfortable.

"Not right now, Jake. There's a lot on my mind right now and I have classes again in a little while. I want to relax before I go."

"Is everything ok? You're behaving strangely." Jake voiced his thoughts

She laughed nervously," Of course! I'm just anxious. The exams are round the corner and I want to do well."

Jake sighed again. She took her studies way to seriously. And did she cut her hair again?

"You cut your hair?" He asked feeling betrayed. The one thing he said he liked and she wouldn't do it. She could have at least kept it the same length and not cut it further.

She stiffened again. "It's easier to manage this way. It's different here. There's no time." She rambled a little too quickly.

Jake was pacing. He was feeling very uncomfortable and uneasy. He turned to look at her. He wasn't surprised to find that he didn't really find her attractive anymore. She looked plain at best. Her hair which he had liked, was now cut even shorter which did nothing to help him feel attracted to her. He was a reasonable and logical man though and he reasoned that it was the imprint at play and of course she looked the same. It was his mind playing tricks on him. He had always liked her simplicity and clumsiness.

Without thinking he pulled her into a kiss. He forced himself to kiss her even as he felt he might puke at any moment. He didn't notice she was actually struggling against him. She then nudged him hard enough for him to notice and he let her go. He felt a sharp pang to his chest and gasped. Ok, so it wasn't the best idea to push his luck. But how was he supposed to be with his girlfriend if he couldn't even touch her without puking.

Bella was looking on shocked and disgusted though. She knew he always controlled himself with her but today he seemed to be forcing himself on her. He hadn't ever kissed her like that and she didn't like it. It was barbaric!

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" She yelled but looked on shocked as Jake actually gagged and went to the bathroom. Werewolves did not get sick. What the hell was going on?

AN: OK, so I'm not exactly following the books or movies since the characters are older. Claire is 8 here so it's six years after New Moon? In this story it is after the new born battle when Jake is injured and Bella goes to see him that she decides to be with him and the Cullens leave. She does leave for college though but they maintain their relationship long distance. They have had sex but Bella is rather conservative and Jake holds himself back each time they get intimate. She isn't big on PDA and not very...passionate. There is still a part of her that is in love with Edward or the thought of him. And because of it she is not completely into their relationship.

If you're still reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks to MiniRen, nina32177, Lucy with the Dragons, brooked90, WhiteRoseLeigh9099 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- you're giving me some very good ideas! :D

polly2010- hehe...I thought everyone was going to be mad at me for bringing in Bella :) You're right. Zara needs to be the one pushing Jake away now.

secretsaredeadly- Haha...maybe if she'd been vamp but she's human. He's plain stupid and stubborn! :)

oneofthegolden- I'm glad you liked that scene. Hmm...Jake's already attracted to her let's see how long he takes to accept that. :)

Thanks for your reviews guys! They help me know what you make of the story and where you want it to go. Keep it up! ;)

Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Zara felt pain like never before. She had heard labour pains were pretty excruciating but this seemed to surpass it not that she had experienced it.

Zara covered her mouth to contain her scream. Her chest and stomach felt like it was getting ripped apart. Why was that? She had hurt her back not her stomach and chest.

Sam heard her and scrambled up the stairs. Some of the guys were over for lunch and they heard as well but decided to give them space. Emily followed Sam though.

Sam looked at the small girl curled into a ball on the floor and rushed to her.

"Zara...what's wrong?"

"My chest, stomach..."she gasped out. It hurt to talk.

Sam frowned. Fully aware of what was happening and why. Obviously Jacob had done something to abuse their bond. When would he learn? Sam was upset. She was a tiny girl and seeing her like this angered him.

"Oh God! Zara! What's wrong?" Emily was near tears.

She started to try and get her up and Sam helped. They got her in bed but she curled up again as if in extreme pain and agony. They shared a look and Emily was just as upset as Sam. He was so stupid. Always making wrong decisions. It wasn't wrong to have a girlfriend but there was the risk of imprinting and Jake knew that. But he was so self assured that he believed he wouldn't imprint. Emily had always been wary of Bella and her reasons to be with Jake. Call it a woman's intuition but she never really liked her or believed her when she had tried to convince Jake that she was over Edward. Jake the stupid pup was overjoyed though and had believed her. It had always been easy for her to pull his strings. But a poor innocent girl was falling victim to them and their actions. Emily decided they needed to talk to him. Soon. She would not let Zara suffer because of two stupid people. They had to find a way out for her at least. Emily wished with all her heart for the imprint to reverse itself somehow. It wasn't fair to Zara at all. Not that it was fair to Jake but at least he had known the risk he was taking. Zara was completely unaware.

She looked at her to see tears streaming down her face and she seemed to be passed out from the pain. She made a mental note to ask Kim to get her something to help her sleep through all this. She wanted to help her as much as she could.

She looked up to see Sam with a murderous expression on his face. At least she wouldn't need to convince him to take a bite out of Jacob.

Sam motioned for her to follow him out. Emily watched affectionately as Sam gently covered Zara with a blanket and brushed back her hair. He would make a great dad.

They reached the living room to find most wolves had left for their work or patrol but Embry was there. He was at work but then he had heard from the others what had happened and came to check in on Zara.

"How is she?" He asked worried

"How do you think she is? Your friend is a stupid, stupid man! She looked like she was about to die!" Emily bellowed.

"You're targeting the wrong man, Emily. I don't support his actions or decisions. He's being stupid. Everyone knows you can't avoid an imprint but he is an asshole and a very stubborn man. Trust me if it were me, Zara would never have to go through this!" Embry said upset. He liked her and Jake was wrong to put her through this. He could have at least tried to get to know her. He knew what denying the imprint would do to her. Embry was sure he wasn't feeling too good either. And while Embry put up with Bella, he didn't really like her. Nobody in the pack did. Everybody knew the trouble she had caused before but this was different. This was impacting an imprint's life.

"Can't you alpha order him or something?" Embry asked

"I can't do that. If anything it would make him resent the bond even more. That's not a good idea." Sam said shaking his head.

"We need to tell her. We need to tell her what's happening and _why_. She deserves to know. I would need to call Alvin if she doesn't get better and that won't end well. He would want to take her back. He is a good father." Emily said thoughtfully.

Sam looked like he was contemplating her words.

"She's right, Sam. She needs to know. Zara deserves to know." Embry said firmly. He loved his buddy but someone's life was on the line.

Sam looked at his wife and his brother. They both were convinced that this was the right thing to do. He nodded and prayed for it to go well.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: Who thinks it's a good idea for them to tell her? What will Jake's reaction be when he finds out Zara knows?

Hey guys! Just wanted to inform you that I may not be able to update for a day or two. I'm going to be travelling. Sorry!

If you're reading, please follow/favourite or review. TIA!


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Thanks to KaylaLove143, nathy13, TwilightHorseGal, devils-lover76, angelic-bitch, Melodig, Nyxis, SweetSouthernSass, seetherfan77 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

secretsaredeadly- Seems like some people are in favor of wiping out Bella! ;) But you're right. Jake needs to see what he's doing to Zara.

lytebrytehybrid88- Hmm... I do agree to a little with your opinion but in my stories you'll find that I think of the imprint bound as something that engages both parties and is pretty strong. So, while Embry and Zara can be the best of friends I don't think they'll be anything more. They can however, decide to play a little just to annoy Jake! ;)

polly2010- I agree one hundred percent!

MonicaClareS129- You find out in this chapter how Zara reacts to being told the truth and it flows over in the next chapter as well. :)

angelic-bitch- Glad you like this more as a Jake story. The story line would have been slightly different if it were a Paul story though. Hmm..let's see what Jake plans to do. :)

reader5sam- here's the update! :)

Shakilove- hehe...thanks so much! Hope you're alive to read this update :D ;)

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Zara laughed hysterically. Sam, Emily and Embry were sitting in her room when she had woken up and had proceeded to tell her how the legends of their tribe were real. Living so close to La Push, she had already heard about them but the notion that they were real was absolutely ridiculous.

Sam, Emily and Embry didn't even blink at her crazy behavior and gradually she quieted down.

She blinked, once, twice, thrice. Nope. They were still playing this game.

"Ok, why are you doing this? I mean I may have been more responsive if I was well but I'm not so, are you guys just sadistic or something?" Zara asked confused.

Emily was quick to reply, "Zara, I know how difficult it is to believe but trust me we would never lie to you and we wouldn't have revealed all this to you, it wasn't our place but that stupid, dumb, arrogant..." Sam cleared his throat and Emily sighed.

"You see, the person who was supposed to tell you this is not going to and you deserve to know since this is affecting you physically now." Emily said stroking her hair.

Zara leaned into her touch because she was cold and Emily's hand felt warm.

"Jacob, the guy who collided with you at the bonfire, he imprinted on you. You are his mate, his other half, life partner chosen by the spirits themselves. But, you see, he has a girlfriend and he had to fight for her affection for the longest time but they are not meant to be together. Frankly, I never thought they belonged together but Jake was happy so we all never said anything. It wasn't our place anyways and there's nothing wrong with having a girlfriend. But he should have always kept in mind that there was a very good chance he'd imprint because he is supposed to be the actual alpha. But I guess he was so happy that she had agreed to be with him that he disregarded everything." Emily sighed again.

"I'm sick because there's a guy who isn't accepting me as his _mate?"_ Zara spat out disbelievingly.

"Emily isn't lying to you, Zara, neither of us are. I know it isn't the easiest of things to accept but think about it. Why is your chest hurting when you had hurt your back? Don't you feel attracted to Jake? Doesn't your mind unknowingly think about him? Don't you miss him? And do you think it is normal to feel like that about a guy you met for a few minutes?" Sam asked seriously.

Zara thought about his words and had to agree that some of it did make sense. She subconsciously rubbed her chest where it was still throbbing.

Embry rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I know it's a lot to take in but we wouldn't lie to you. We just want you to know what's happening rather than let you suffer through this. Well, actually only Jake can put you out of your misery but knowing what is happening and why is good, right?" Embry asked unsure.

Zara nodded dazed. Sure it was good to know a half man half wolf was denying that she, a normal human being was his other half. Zara believed in soul mates but if he really was her soul mate wouldn't he feel something too.

"Doesn't he feel anything? Doesn't he hurt?"

Everyone flinched at the hurt tone in her voice.

"He does, sweety, but he's too thick headed for his own good. He would be hurting too but he's wolf so his body can endure it better than yours although the mental agony would be worse for him. He has always believed that he should be the one who decided his destiny and who he wants to be with. And Bella always had a hold on him. It's complicated." Emily was worried she wasn't explaining it right.

"He is right. He does have the right to chose who he wants to be with." Zara sighed. You couldn't fault a guy for thinking that way.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for him! He knew what could happen but always denied it! I warned him one too many times but did he listen? NO!" Sam said as he stood up to pace.

Zara just looked dejected.

"Look, sure he had the right to chose who he wants to be with but you know how sometimes even in normal relationships things don't work out and people go their different ways? That's what would have happened to Jake and Bella eventually. They are different people. Jake has always been a lively person while Bella is...well, she's not. She always had this gloomy aura about her. In fact, she has relied on Jake for lifting her spirits wayyy too many times. I don't know why Jake won't see how she just keeps using him!" Embry said angrily.

"Look, nobody is pointing out his flaws or anything. What we are trying to say is that he could have at least tried to make this easy for you. Even if he didn't want to be with you romantically at least he could have tried to get to know you but he didn't make that effort! Instead he did what he does best. He ran away! Why do you think you are feeling this way? He's gone to see her. He's betraying the bond." Emily said

"You mean he could have prevented me from going through this hell?" Zara asked incredulously

"Yes!" They all said together.

Zara felt her blood boil. Why would someone knowingly do that? Sure it wasn't right what had happened but she hadn't asked for it either! Why would he punish her like this with complete knowledge of what it would do to her?

Zara decided she wanted answers.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: Sorry for the wait guys! So, what do you think Zara is going to do? How will Jake react when he knows Sam decided to tell her the truth?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Thanks to Gilded Dragon, ArtemisAgrotera2013, afan14, Pocketcage, IrishLover470, lokidoki9 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

RAWR (Guest)- Here's the update. I'll do my best! :)

lytebrytehybrid88- You're right about Jake having a lot to answer for. And yes, he'll be pissed. Let's see what else happens!

MonicaClareS129- you're right, Sam had the right to tell Zara. Next chapter is Zara and Jake meeting! :)

polly2010- Yeah, she's pissed! Here it is! :)

Shakilove- You'll find out in the next chapter. Do tell me what you think should happen.

IrishLover470- Thanks! Trust me, I've tried to make my chapters longer but I just can't. When I feel whatever I wanted in the chapter is there then I just can't write anymore. And I'm horrible with details so that makes it difficult to add to the chapters. Sorry! I'll try to make them longer. The confrontation is next chapter. I hope you like it! :)

secretsaredeadly- Nah, Jake won't be able to run from this. Sam and Em are definitely going to put a leash on him if that's what it takes!Let's see what happens! :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Jake knew he had messed up this time. He had insulted his bond and his girlfriend. God knew what was going through her mind. He had actually gagged and puked a little and had been feeling sick. He could only imagine what Zara would be feeling. Guilt raked through him. Sure he didn't deserve this whole thing with the spirits messing up his life but Zara didn't either. And she had to be feeling a hell lot worse and all because he was feeling rebellious and reckless and decided to challenge the imprint by trying to make out with Bella.

But how could he just give u? It would be wrong on so many levels. It seemed like a repeat of Sam and Leah's relationship. And Bella didn't deserve it either.

"So does she deserve you thinking about somebody else while kissing her and then puking because it wasn't the girl you were thinking about?" Embry asked harshly.

Jake was slightly taken aback but then jealousy surged through him when he thought about how Embry had spent time with her.

"Oh yeah, you should be jealous! She's a gorgeous girl who has her head on her shoulders, who's sweet and caring and suffering right now because you are being dumb!" Embry came face to face with Jake. They were both in their wolf forms and were snarling and clawing at the ground. Neither liking the way the other was reacting. Jake was thinking about how he had kissed Bella and Embry thought about how hurt Zara had been with no clue about why she was in so much pain. Jake cringed at the sight of his tiny imprint curled up on the floor in pain.

But then he saw how Sam, Emily and Embry had told her about them and him imprinting on her.

Jake growled, "Why would you do that? It's the wolf's right to tell the imprint about the legends being true and imprinting!"

Jake didn't wait for a reply as he lunged forward to attack Embry. He skidded to the side to avoid the attack while Jake slid through the forest floor before skidding to a halt, making a dust cloud cover them.

"It was Emily's idea and we all agreed. She has the bloody right to know what a pansy wolf she has for her mate and why she was feeling sick all the time! Emily knew if she didn't feel better soon, she would have to call Zara's dad who would definitely take her back home!"

Jake flinched again at the thought of being away from her but isn't that what he wanted?

"Yeah Jake, isn't that what you want?" Embry taunted.

They had an audience now. The other wolves had phased as well and were listening in to the two friends going at it. They were divided too. Some supported Jacob's point of view while others didn't.

"Calm down you two!" Sam interfered.

Jake growled at Sam but controlled himself when Sam showed him images of how broken and hurt Zara had been.

"She deserved to know. And yes, it is the wolf's right to tell the imprint but you didn't even want to talk to her. She was getting really sick and we did what we felt was right. Emily and I do not wish for her to leave. She was family before and she still is." Sam said and then turned to leave.

As an afterthought he turned to look at Jacob again," hope you're happy now after visiting your girlfriend and defying the imprint by kissing her."

Jake cringed as he thought how revolting the experience had been while Sam and Embry smirked.

Sam and Embry trotted off and the other wolves too dispersed.

"Why does he get to choose among girls?" Paul asked agitated not really addressing anyone.

"Not now Paul!" Jake thought agitated. The day wasn't going well for him.

"Come on! What do you have that I don't? Do you think Zara will like me? I'm not into Bella at _all_ but I could take Zara off your hands! At least the girl has curves _and_ she cooks!" Paul was deep in thought contemplating when he felt Jake coming at him, his thoughts murderous but one thing that the wolves who were still phased saw was that he was more agitated with Paul for thinking about Zara like that than for insulting Bella.

"Aha! I knew it! You do like her!" Paul teased as he fought Jake off him, who was trying to take a bite out of him.

Jake knew it was a lost cause to try and hide his thoughts any more.

"Of course I do but it's because of the stupid imprinting!"

"So if you had met her without the imprint, you wouldn't think she is beautiful?" Seth asked curious. He was curious about all things 'imprint'.

"She does look pretty." Jake admitted begrudgingly," but not more than Bella!" and the wolves snorted. Jake was unable to see Bella clearly in his mind any more. It was like a blurred image, a washed out picture.

"Come on! Even we can tell, without the imprint too, that Zara is way more beautiful than Bella." Brady said

"Yeah and she cooks, cleans and can sing too! Her dancing is terrible though!"Colin said shaking his head. He had seen her dancing with Claire and Claire was much better. Zara seemed to be churning imaginary butter while dancing.

Jake let an involuntary smile grace his face when he saw her dance. She really was horrible but looked pretty cute trying to match Claire's steps.

"And he's smitten," Quil stage whispered while the guys chuckled, their tongues rolling out of their mouths. If anybody were to see them like this they'd be super confused. Four wolves sitting in an almost circle with cheeky dog grins on their faces, surrounding one who looked beat.

Jake was too tired to argue. He just lay his head on his paws and tried to catch some sleep.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: What do you think is going to be Jake's next move?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Thanks to EllieMasen, SailorJupiter001 for following/favoriting 'Zara'.

Thanks to the reviewers-

secretsaredeadly- True, Zara can handle Bella just fine. And she will, I promise. Not yet though. :D

polly2010- Nah, it's going to take longer for him to do that.

MonicaClareS129- Hehe..it's going to happen but Jake's not going to her…Read on to find out! ;)

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Jacob woke up to sounds of someone talking. He didn't remember coming back home and sleeping but he was in his bed and he could smell some food. He got up and freshened up before heading out. But he froze as soon as he opened his door to step into the living room.

He could hear his dad and Zara talking and laughing. He could also smell coffee and cookies. Great! Just what he needed. His dad fraternizing with the girl he was trying to stay away from to prevent a lot of drama. But he knew he would have to face her eventually. He marveled her guts though. She came up to his house.

He stepped out and watched as she stiffened slightly almost as if she could sense him. Well, maybe she could. The doubt was removed when she looked him straight in the eyes. Jake stood still, amazed as the tension that had been coiled inside him untangled itself and he felt relaxed. The power of the imprint he thought while rolling his eyes.

"Jacob! You're awake! Zara here has been waiting for you." Billy said with a smile. He thought she was a sweet girl and had been extremely helpful to the Uleys.

Billy looked confused as the two young people just stared at each other neither making a move to say anything. Billy excused himself and rolled out to the porch. Obviously they had something to discuss and would appreciate the privacy.

Zara looked on confused. She felt better already. She had questioned Emily until she had gathered all the information she could about wolves and imprinting. It definitely was the effect of imprinting she knew that and hated it. She did not want to depend on one person so much.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Zara. I'm staying with Emily and Sam to take care of Emily." Zara said as she got up to shake his hand and test out something else Emily had told her.

Jake looked at her warily before accepting her hand. Electricity jolted through their hands and onto their body. They were both taken aback but instead of moving their hands away they actually tightened their hold. But Jacob recovered and quickly disengaged his hand.

"I'm Jacob." He said simply still slightly dazed.

Zara smiled satisfied. At least he was affected too.

"You imprinted on me."

Jake looked down shocked at her. She sure knew how to get to the point.

"Yeah, I would have told you that." He said rubbing his neck when she raised a brow."Eventually", he added. For some reason he felt nervous.

"Yeah that's why you ran away." Zara deadpanned

"I did not run away! I went to see Bella, my girlfriend. I don't need permission for that, do I?" Jake said indignantly

Zara flinched when he mentioned _her._ She was going to be the bete noire of her life.

Jake noticed but chose to ignore her reaction. She was his girlfriend, _she_ had to accept it.

"And left me here to rot knowing fully well what it would do to me!" Zara said upset.

Jake looked apologetic but made no attempt to actually apologize.

"What? You're not even going to acknowledge the fact that the hell I went through could have been avoided if only you had been a little smart and considerate! What the fuck makes you think that I'm ok with all this? And why would you think for even a second that I'd want to willingly be with a guy who would put someone innocent through hell while being fully aware of what he was doing?!" Zara knew her voice was raised and that Billy could hear what she was saying but she didn't care right then. Jake had been irresponsible and didn't even owe up to it!

"Look, I didn't ask for it either and I'm not happy about it. It would do you good to know that I already have a girlfriend I'm happy with and I don't really want you in my life. It complicates things. I don't want that. I was happy with my life and then _you_ came and it's all…it's gone!" Jake said frustrated. He could feel the tug at his chest opposing everything he was saying but he said it anyways. It needed to be said he convinced himself. He was not going to leave Bella for her.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?! You may be all buff and everything but trust me _you_ are far from being irresistible!" Zara said in the same tone Jake had used but gasped when she felt the tug too. She held her chest and panted a little.

"What? What's wrong?" Jake asked worried. It was involuntary but he couldn't help himself. He _had_ to know.

"Nothing you need to be worried about asshole! I've been through worse in the last two days!" Zara said angrily.

Jake winced. He knew what she had been through.

"And I know it's hard but I would appreciate if you didn't put me through that again. It's clear that you don't want me and I don't like you but for the sake of keeping well and healthy, I suggest we at least try to keep in touch" Zara said. Her chest hurt with every word she was saying and Jake could feel it but she was doing the right thing and he appreciated her honesty and the fact that she wasn't getting all weepy or clingy but was acting rather mature. More mature than he had been.

"Fine…. We can try. I don't like feeling sick either." Jake agreed. It was terrible. After so many years of being fit and healthy it felt torturous to be nauseas.

"Good. That's all I'm asking for. I will be gone a few months after Emily has her baby and then we can continue living our lives." Zara said but winced the whole time. Something right in the middle of her chest made her feel like she was dooming herself by saying all this but she stood her ground. She wasn't a weak girl. She had been strong ever since her mother's death and that's how she'll always be, how she chose to live her life.

Once again Jake was impressed with the tiny girl in front of him standing tall and strong despite the pain and discomfort he knew she was feeling. He developed respect for her right then. She wasn't trying to ask him to break up with Bella, she hadn't even asked any questions about her even though he knew she had to be curious. He realized she really was an amazing girl just as Embry and Sam had been telling him.

"OK" He agreed in a soft voice. He didn't like doing this to her. He wasn't the kind of guy who would hurt a girl deliberately but the circumstances were not favorable for them. Maybe if she had come into his life at a time when he was being rejected, maybe then he would have reacted differently but not now. Not when he had finally got what he had fought for a long time.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: Sooo, what did you think? Was it up to your expectations? What do you think should happen next? Let me know! Your reviews keep me motivated!

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Thanks to Elvira-baba, Majestic-Pegacorn for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

The all mighty and powerfulM- Thanks!

lytebrytehybrid88- wow! That was pretty awesome actually. Good to know the story gets you thinking. He wil come to his senses of course but let's see when. I know it can get a little exasperating but that's kinda the fun of it...? yes? No? Yes? :)

polly2010- Yes you can! :)

Guest- here it is!

MonicaClareS129- really? You couldn't guess? #air punch# Mission Accomplished! I love to surprise you people! :D

secretsaredeadly- I actually like that idea. I already planned on her teasing Jake a little. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

The next morning saw Jake walk into the Uley's kitchen for breakfast. He had a lot of work at the garage and knew he probably wouldn't be able to come down again so he wanted to see her before leaving. He was only doing it for the sake of their sanity, he convinced himself.

Sam and Embry made no attempt to hide their smirks but Jake just gave them the finger. Zara had come back and told Emily, Sam and Embry what had happened and while they didn't like it completely, at least it would prevent her from getting ill.

"Morning!" Zara said cheerily as she skipped down the stairs.

"Careful Zara!" Emily chided but Zara just kissed her in greeting before moving on to Sam and then Embry.

"Good morning!" was all that was offered to Jake and he couldn't help but sulk a little. Why did Embry get a kiss?

Embry looked smug and made no attempt to hide it.

"Here's your lunch, Em" Zara said while handing a lunch pack to him. He smiled and thanked her and poked his tongue out towards Jake who was fuming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming. What would you like for lunch? It'll be packed before you finish your breakfast." Zara said to Jake

He looked on with his mouth open for a second before clearing his throat. "Anything is fine."

"Okay!" Zara said as she skipped inside again and started making him a couple of sandwiches. She hummed lightly as per habit. She was finishing wrapping it up when she felt him come in to the kitchen.

"Thanks for this. You didn't need to do it." Jake said earnestly. He hadn't expected her to talk to him or act civil but she was.

"No problem." Zara replied but she was nervous and her heart was pounding and she knew he could hear it.

Jake heard it of course but didn't comment. She probably didn't trust him he thought.

"Here" She said softly handing him his lunch. Their hands touched and again they felt that same strange connection but this time Zara pulled her hand away and Jake was too proud to admit that he was a little disappointed.

"Thanks"

Zara just nodded before moving out. The kitchen wasn't all that big and being in a small space with him, frightened her some what. She already knew what she had to do and what she had agreed to but she still felt an undeniable connection and attraction towards him. He was handsome and sexy and that didn't help her case.

Jake left shortly and again felt the pull and tug and sighed. This was his life now. He looked back to see Zara peeping through the window but when she saw him turning back, she quickly shut the curtains. Jake grinned, she _was_ cute! It wouldn't be difficult being friends with her.

Zara was restless and it showed. She was constantly tidying and cleaning or baking. Finally Emily got irritated and stopped her.

"Talk to me" Emily said in a very shrink-y way

Zara sighed. "It's just… I just…I know what I've agreed to and what I should do but when he's near…I don't know, I start doubting my ability to actually carry out all that I promised."

Emily smiled and patted her gently.

"I know but you should remember he feels it too. Trust me he won't be able to fight it for long. He is a passionate guy much like you are and his girlfriend…she's…bland. And she is the kind who aims high. I'm pretty sure they'll have a fall out soon and that will be your window." Emily said excitedly but Zara made a face. She didn't see herself as a relationship wrecker.

"That's not right Emily. He's happy with her. He's fighting this imprint for her. He truly loves _her_." She said a little bitterly. Why did she have to be caught up in this?

"Nope! That's where you are wrong. Look, I've known Jake for a long time now and I know how his mind works. He had fought hard for her affections and now he has them, somewhat. But the thing is, he thinks that giving up on her would be a waste of all his previous efforts. Also he was never really pro imprinting. But you know, what do you expect from a young man? I mean if you look at it, it sounds pretty horrible. One look at somebody and your life changes, forever! But it's actually pretty awesome! The guys are loyal and would never look at another girl again. You have their complete devotion. The bond is too strong to resist for a long time. He's just being stubborn. He's always been that way. And he's a real good guy. He wouldn't want to hurt her like that."

"So, I'm supposed to sit on the sidelines waiting for him to realize all this?" Zara asked agitated.

"Depends on you really, I mean, you could be a tease and show him what he's missing out on!" Emily said with a glint in her eyes which Zara had come to acknowledge as something Emily deemed evil but still worthy of doing.

"What's going on in your master mind?" Zara asked cautiously. Did she really want to know?

Emily grinned naughtily," come here!" And she went on whispering her plan to Zara. After half an hour, Zara was convinced that it wasn't the best idea but hey, it didn't hurt to try!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: So, how was it? Not hard to guess what Emily has in mind but do you think it'll work? What if Bella comes back after graduation? Let me know your thoughts.

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review!


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Thanks to Kuroppoi Kitsune, The all mighty and powerfulM for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- That's an awesome idea! :D

polly2010- here it is!

The all mighty and powerfulM- Here's more! :)

secretsaredeadly- I like your ideas! Jake's already jealous though. :D

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

Jake was tired as hell. He had a lot of work at his garage which he had opened in partnership with Embry and Quil.

He had been thinking about Zara the whole day whenever he wasn't busy. He didn't _want_ to but knew it was no use fighting it. He tried to keep his thoughts innocent though. He had called Bella as well and apologized for his behavior. They had talked for some time but he felt uncomfortable. It just wasn't the same any more. He wondered how long before she would notice the change in his behavior.

He was winding up to go home but on a whim decided to head to Emily's. He decided he only wanted some food. His lunch had been amazing. The sandwiches were meaty just like he liked them and she had even put in two bananas and cupcakes.

He reached Emily's to find Embry, Claire and Zara out playing. Of course the stupid fucker would come here after work.

"Don't you have to go home to get ready? I thought you had a date with that girl you met at the shop?" Jake asked, purposely being loud so Zara could hear.

"I cancelled. I'd rather be here." Embry answered easily as once again he started chasing Claire and Zara around the backyard who were both squealing as they ran away from him. Jake noticed how Zara's long braid was thick and kind of flew behind her as she ran.

"You always had a thing for long hair." Emily said as she stood beside him staring at the three playing outside. Usually the guys would come and just watch t.v. or hang out. Even Claire liked to watch her Disney movies more than playing outside but Zara seemed to have changed that. Emily chuckled as Zara lost her balance and fell and Claire tumbled on her and then Embry mock fell on them both, making sure he didn't put his weight on them although the girls cried out for him to get off them. It was a happy sight. But of course Jake was scowling. He was growling lowly in warning for Embry to not hurt her.

Emily smiled knowingly. She was sure her plan would work. All these years of reading romantic novels and watching soap operas would finally come in handy.

Embry, Zara and Claire were coming inside. It was getting dark and they were tired. Zara and Claire were, Embry looked almost disappointed to have ended their play session.

"Hi J!" Zara called out before skipping up to her room to freshen up before dinner.

"Hi J!" Claire mimicked Zara before skipping after her.

"Hi _J!_ " cried out Embry mockingly and Jacob glared. She could call him what she wanted why was Embry being an ass.

"Behave Embry!" Emily chided half heartedly.

Embry just smirked and sat on the coach ,switching on the t.v.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jake growled out

"Watching a game"

"With Zara."

"Nothing. We're friends. I really like her, she's cute."

"She's my mate"

"Are you staking your claim?"

Jake hesitated and then his phone rang. He saw it was Bella calling. Embry saw it too. Just then Zara came down all freshened up and wearing a loose top but with a deep neck. You could easily see her cleavage.

Embry's eyes brightened visibly and he followed her into the kitchen. Jake grunted and growled before silencing his cell and following after Embry.

Embry was about to take the seat next to Zara but Jake nudged him not-so-gently out of the way and sat down. Emily smiled brightly while Zara blushed. She had to wear whatever Emily decided for her, that was their deal. She didn't really mind wearing slightly revealing clothes but she never had done it to get someone's attention. But it seemed to be working and she was not complaining. She wondered what Bella looked like and made a note to ask Emily later.

They were about to begin dinner when the other guys came over too. Quil and Sam were patrolling.

Everyone was surprised to see Jake there and when Brady opened his mouth to say something, Jake glared and he shut his mouth and sat down. Zara watched the exchange between them and giggled but blushed when Jake stared at her.

They started serving and eating. Embry nudged Zara's foot with his while eating and Zara nudged him right back. They went at it for some time before Embry yelped and stood up. Seems like Jake had joined in their game!

Embry glared at him but was glad that he had made him jealous.

Jake was mad. Why was Embry behaving that way? And wasn't Zara attracted to him even a little bit? From what he knew the imprints were attracted to their wolves but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Would you like some salad?"

Jake looked to see Zara holding the bowl of salad toward him. He smiled brightly and nodded as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. Zara giggled again before serving him some.

Emily and Sam smiled at them. Maybe things won't be so bad after all.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: who thinks jealous Jake is cute? I know I do! Please review!

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review!


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Thanks to Layla347, loopyhutton, THatGurlx3, kaylaanime1492901, Ari Luna for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to Ari Luna for adding me to your author alerts.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Layla347- Thanks! Here's the update!

XxMoonlitShadowxX- hope you won't be disappointed.

MonicaClareS129- :) Glad you like it!

Guest- here's the update!

polly2010- Thanks! :)

The all mighty and powerfulM- :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

Jake knew he was losing his fight when he found himself staring at Zara the whole time during dinner and then later when they sat down to watch some T.V. She had nestled into the corner of the coach with a blanket. He was extremely glad Embry had to go patrol. Very subtly, Jake settled himself next to her. She was getting drowsy and Jake took full advantage of that. When she was almost asleep, very gently he pulled her head into his lap and stroked her hair. He had wanted to do that ever since he had seen her on the beach with her hair loose and flowing.

He felt content right then. He was comfortable. Zara snuggled against him even more as if trying to absorb his warmth. He smiled gently while tucking the blanket around her and placing an arm along her side to keep her warm. He didn't know when he fell asleep but somewhere during the night, he felt Zara moving about and groan a little. He looked to see she wasn't comfortable and he immediately lay down on the coach and pulled her over him and tucked the blanket over her back. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Zara woke up feeling refreshed. Her back and chest didn't hurt at all. That was new. For the past few days she had been hurting especially bad in the mornings. She quickly understood the reason why. She opened her eyes to find she was laying on top of Jake who was staring at her with his eyes half open. He smiled a lazy smile and brushed some hair from her face.

"Good morning" He said softly

Zara's eyes widened. What was going on? Was she dreaming?

Jake chuckled at her confused face.

"Why don't you freshen up and then we'll talk? Would you like to have breakfast at the diner?" Jake asked. He needed to clarify a few things.

"Sure. Give me 45 minutes." Zara said as she pushed off Jake and went to her room.

Jake still lay lazing around with a smile on his face.

"You know if you actually plan to take her out, you might want to clean up yourself." Sam said

"Yeah, I was just heading home." Jake said quickly getting up and heading out the door. He paused and turned, "If she comes out before I come back, please let her know I'm at home and will be back soon, okay?"

"Sure"

Sam watched the younger wolf sprint off. He was happy with the way things were going now. But he knew from experience that there was always calm before the storm. He hoped that the two youngsters were strong enough to handle whatever fate threw at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zara was happy. And it upset her as ironical as it was. She knew sooner or later reality would catch up with her and she would be disappointed then.

She had already showered and was getting ready when Emily came in.

"You showered?"

"Yeah"

"Now what are you thinking?"

"Emily, what's going on? I know why I'm feeling the way I am but it's not right. He has a girlfriend for god's sake!" Zara sat down on the edge of the bed

Emily was saddened by the pain she saw on the younger girl's face. She was mature for her age and sometimes it wasn't a good thing.

"Zara, he asked you out right now, didn't he?"

"Yeah but.."

"No, no buts. At least hear him out. Maybe he has found a solution to all this. Maybe he has come to his senses and wants to be with you and not her."

"But that's not right!"

"No, what's not right is dwelling over this too much right now. Go hear him out and enjoy your time with him then decide what you want to do. Okay?"

Zara just nodded. She was confused.

"Come on let's get you dressed!" Emily said clapping her hands.

Zara groaned as she prepared herself for numerous clothes trials.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jake rushed through his morning routine before sprinting right back to Sam's and then rushing right back home. They weren't going to walk to the diner. He got his truck and drove over.

"Emily! It's too cold for a skirt!"

"No it's not. And you're young! You're not supposed to feel that cold! Come on stand straight, sweetheart, let me see what sweater goes with this. Actually I think this shrug would look amazing!"

Jake and Sam heard the girls arguing over clothes. They looked at each other, shrugged and went back to watching T.V. Sam was taking the day off to spend with Emily.

Jake perked up as he heard them coming down. Sam raised a brow but said nothing. He had been through the same situation once now it was nice to watch the others and tease them. Jake wasn't looking at him though. He was looking at the beautiful girl standing on the last step in a cute little skirt and a top and shrug. But what really got him was her hair which was loose again except for a little pin holding it away from her face on the left side.

Jake inhaled deeply and took in the smell of her.

Zara thought she looked like an idiot and it made her conscious.

"Hey, ready to go?" Jake asked still not taking his eyes off her.

"Yeah!" Zara said in a slightly high pitched voice as she moved ahead of him and out the door.

Jake followed and opened her door and soon they were on their way.

Upon reaching the diner they ordered breakfast but for the life of her, Zara couldn't recall what she had ordered. She was nervous about what he had to say and the fact that he seemed nervous as well didn't help her any.

"So, I assume you know everything about the legends and imprinting?" Jake began, he had to start somewhere.

"Yeah, Sam, Emily and Embry told me everything."

Jake didn't like that name 'Embry' being inserted there and his face twisted.

"He's a good friend Embry" Zara felt his discomfort and for reason she felt the need to clarify that they were just friends.

Jake relaxed. Of course he could totally see how they'd be good friends. Actually it wasn't very difficult to be friends with Embry or Zara. They were both friendly people.

But how was he actually going to talk about what he wanted?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: so, what do you think Jake wants to talk to her about? Don't hate me for ending the chapter here please! I'd like to hear your thoughts first! :)

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Thanks to Dangerjaz, PMH923953588, FullOfLaughter for adding this story to your follows/favourites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Layla347- Here's more! :)

MonicaClareS129- Hehe..I like it. But you're actually smart for not sticking to just one option and you actually know this could go either way. :)

Guest- you're right.

polly2010- Here it is!

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

"So what was it really that you wanted to talk to me about?" Zara said as she dug into her breakfast.

"Look, I'm sure Emily has already told you how the imprint works and I do feel attracted to you and you're a nice person so it isn't really easy to resist you."

"But?"

"But I have a girlfriend and I don't want to be the guy who cheats. I'm not that guy. I went through hell to get her and I can't just give her up because you're here."

Zara winced at how harsh that actually sounded. Jake looked apologetic.

"Look, I don' _want_ to hurt you but I can't hurt her either. Can you understand that?"

"So, what _do_ you want to do?" Zara asked curious. What did he have in mind?

"Now, this may sound bad but I want you to just bear with me until I'm ready to break things off with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we still get to hang out and know each other and stuff but when she's around or if I have to go to her, we behave like normal friends. That's the only solution I can see."

"Oh really? Well, you know what? You can take your solution and stuff it up your ass!" Zara was fuming and she was being loud in a public place but she didn't give a rat's ass! He was rude and just...such an asshole! Zara couldn't even think straight. She left a gaping Jacob and marched out of the diner.

"Hey! Listen to me! Zara!" Jake called out as he hurried after her.

Zara stopped involuntarily when he called out her name. She thought it was the first time he had.

"Look, I know it sounds bad but I just want to work it out. It's all new to me and I'm not sure how to go about it." Jake said distraught.

"Oh well, here's a tip, this is definitely _not_ the way to go about it jerk! What the fuck were you thinking? Why would I agree to something like that? What kind of person do you think I am? Why would I willingly play second fiddle to anyone?" Zara said as she quickly started walking towards Emily's.

"Look you're very upset right now. Let me drop you home." Jake said as he tried to grab her arm but she jerked it away and walked faster.

Jake took a second to admire his spitefire imprint and her ass. It turned him on. Her anger, her defiance, it was refreshing and so erotic. He felt the most urgent need to just grab her and give her all the reasons to agree with him.

Jake caught up to her quickly and pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her.

Electricity jolted through both of them. As their lips met, it felt like it was just them there and the world around them melted away. The anger Zara had felt turned into something more primal and hunger like. She hungered for his lips, his tongue, his touch. Jake gave her all that she asked for. He touched her with a passion that fired them both up. Neither had experienced anything this enthralling. It was like all their nerve endings were hyper sensitive. Each touch brought such pleasure which could border on unbearable. 

"Get off the road, idiots!" somebody beeped right behind them and they separated. Jake kept her close to him though, shielding her from the prying eyes of the driver.

"Let me go" Zara said softly.

"Please, just give me time. Please understand." Jake pleaded pathetically.

"I'm sorry but that's just not the kind of person I am and if you haven't taken note of it, I think you just kissed a girl who is not your girlfriend and seem quite happy about it." Zara said pointing towards his obvious hard on.

Jake just shrugged. It was bound to happen. He had been dying to get laid and kissing his imprint would obviously turn him on.

"This is exactly why I want to wait. It's more than obvious I'm attracted to you, I like you but I do have Bella in my life right now. I can't just abandon her."

"But you can leave _me_ hanging?" Zara said hurt

Jake sighed. He was handling this wrong but he didn't know how.

"I really don't know what to say. I mess up the more I talk." Jake said desperately

"Then maybe you should stop talking or even better take some tips from Embry. " Zara knew she was hitting below the belt but she was mad and she wanted to hurt him like he hurt her.

"You said he's just a friend" Jake growled out

"Sure, he's a friend. He's a friend with a potential to become more than a friend." Zara said casually.

"You are mine! Don't think for a second that I'll let anybody near you!" Jake growled out possessively as he grabbed her once again.

"That's all nice and very romantic, Jacob, but the real question is, are _you_ mine _?"_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: Yes, I know Jake is an ass but it's about to change real soon. So please bear with me here.

Have I mentioned lately how I appreciate you all being nice and supportive of the story? I really am. Thank you all so much.

Let me know your thoughts. What do you think should happen next? Would it be a good idea to set Zara up with another wolf? Human?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Thanks to Brittany6391, jigokunooujo, ssecnirpeap, YNoThinkBrain for dding this story to your follows/favorites.  
Thanks to the reviewers-  
MonicaClareS129- I agree, it's not nice to see the imprint with anybody else. Ok, let me work out the plot then. :)  
orangeporqupine- I'm glad you like it!  
polly2010- Don't worry. nobody will get hurt. I never liked those kind of scenarios.  
Guest- here's the update! :)

Enjoy!  
Chapter 18

"How dare he?! What does he think of himself! The stupid, stupid boy!" Emily was fuming as Zara narrated the day's events.  
"Calm down, Emily. He's not wrong in wanting to stay with Bella but making me wait is not right and I don't plan to do that." Zara said shrugging casually.  
"Honey, you know what it'll do to you both if you stay apart." Emily sat down beside her.  
"I know but what can I do anyways? He was willing to fight the imprint and now he wants to put me on hold while he sorts things out with her."  
"He's an ass."  
"Yeah but that really isn't an excuse and I can't live my life waiting for him to decide who he wants more. I mean he kissed me and then he says he won't let me be with anyone else but he can be with her! Maybe I should go home for a few days."  
"What?!" Emily cried out trying to process it all," he kissed you? You didn't tell me that before and why would you want to go home? Please don't leave me! I don't think I can function without you right now!" Emily said panicking.  
"What's wrong?" Sam said as he barged into the living room. It was work hour but he sensed Emily panicking and came to check in on her.  
Zara watched as Sam tried to calm her down while Emily slowly narrated everything to him. She felt good that they had each other and such love existed in modern times but she felt a pang of jealousy as well. She was not getting her share of love completely. The only thing he had said was that he was attracted to her. Maybe that was only because he was supposed to have wolf babies with her and you did not have to love someone to do that, she thought bitterly. She silently vowed to herself that she would not let him touch her until he admitted he loved her and wanted to have a relationship with her.  
"Zara, I know all this is tough on you but we want you here not only because of Emily but because you are family. Don't think for a second that Jake's imprinting has anything to do with it. I mean sure, that would have affected us if we hadn't known you before but we did. We want you here. And it's better for you too. I know this is probably not what you want to hear but being here will make you hurt less." Sam said soothingly. Zara sighed. Yes it wasn't what she wanted to hear but she had to be reasonable and give him time. She was thinking about something and wanted to talk to Embry about it. She asked Sam for his number and went out to call him. She didn't want anyone listening in.  
"What are we going to do Sam?"  
"Nothing. You know they should sort this out themselves. It will make them stronger. They need to make mistakes and learn."  
"I don't want her to get hurt, Sam"  
"And she won't. She's a smart girl. She'll find a way out you'll see."  
Emily snuggled closer to Sam. She wanted Zara to have what she had, what Kim had and even little Claire. They had their wolf's undivided attention and affection. She hoped and prayed with all her heart for Jake to come to his senses before Zara got hurt.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zara was heading over to Embry's house when she saw Jacob driving by. He made a move to stop but Zara hurried on. She heard him speed away then.  
Zara had called Embry and asked to meet him somewhere private. He gave her his home address and asked her to meet him there.  
Zara reached Embry's to find him standing outside waiting for her with a worried look.  
"What's wrong?" Zara asked concerned.  
"Jacob has gone to see Bella. I tried to stop him but he said he wanted to find out something." Embry was worried about what he had in mind. Last time he had gone to get laid and puked. He just hoped this time he didn't actually go ahead with it and make Zara suffer because of it. He was being an ass to the t and Embry hated it. It was about time he gave up his Bella obsession. It was gnawing on his nerves, he could only guess what it was doing to Zara. He seriously hoped that wasn't on Jake's agenda while meeting Bella.  
Zara was hurt and confused. Why would he go to see her after saying all that he had to her? Or was it because of it. He had kissed her and maybe now he wanted to compare the two? Zara felt like she was going to be sick. It was a horrible feeling.  
She gathered her guts though and looked Embry in the eye after making a quick decision.  
"I want to go and see her."  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jake was confused but more than that he was irritated and angry. Why was this happening? He had felt like kissing Zara was the best thing that had happened to him. It wasn't comparable to anything he had ever felt. It confused him. And then there was the question about whether he could now actually have a normal relation with Bella. Would he be able to touch her without feeling sick? He couldn't even see her face anymore. It was a blurry image. Zara was everywhere he could see and apparently the only girl who could get his engine up and running and he didn't resent that. He could live with her forever if he stopped resisting. But then a thought struck him. What if he did? What if he did stop resisting? What would become of Bella? What would she think of him? But hadn't she chosen fuckward over him numerous times? Sometimes he wondered what was the real reason she had chosen him. Edward had obviously heard his thoughts after they had kissed before the newborn battle and that was after she had agreed to marry him. He had been mad. Anyone would be. The Cullens had left shortly after the battle and it was then that she had come to him. Could it be that she had been using him to fill the void once again as Edward left her? This time maybe she chose to be with him and replace Edward and not be all zombie like?  
It was to get the answers to these questions that Jake wanted to see her and he decided the sooner the better and headed off with a quick text only to Embry about it. He didn't know why he did that. Maybe because he knew Embry would inform Zara and Zara would hopefully be jealous? He wanted her to be jealous. He wanted someone, Zara, to want him wholeheartedly. He did not want to be second best either.  
On his way to Seattle he saw Zara walking. He stopped but she just increased her pace and when he saw the direction she was headed towards, he just sped off. So she was going to see Embry, good. She'll know he had his options too. Wait...when did Bella become the option?  
Jake focused on reaching Seattle as quickly as possible.  
He found his way to her room again. It was 3pm now. He hoped she would be at her room. He had come all this way to get answers. As he was close to her room he heard voices.  
"Hmmm...oh God..that feels so good. You're so gentle. I love it when you do that" Bella giggled and Jake froze. It was obvious what was going on but hadn't she told him that she had lots of assignments and work and exams?  
Without hesitation, Jake opened the door.  
A stunned Bella cried out as she tried to cover herself. A confused wiry blonde guy was between her legs and looked suffocated when she moved the sheets to cover herself.  
"Jacob! What are you doing here? And why don't you ever call?" Bella said flushed.  
"I thought you said you were busy with your assignments? Is this a part of it? What was your project anyways? How to be a whore?!" Jake roared. He couldn't believe his eyes but he should have known better.  
"How dare you? How dare you insult me? But then again what would you know about respecting people! You belong in that small ass town with small minded people!"Bella screamed as she tried to put on a shirt.  
Jake gaped at her. Did she really think that of him?  
"Is that what you think of me and my people and town? And if yes, why did you agree to be with me?"  
"You were the one who wanted to be with me! And you ruined everything for me! Edward left me because of you! What option did I have? Oh wait, you! You made me feel guilty. You were hurt and I was hurting because of Edward. Charlie and Billy were already willing to see us together. Charlie even said he wouldn't make me go live with mom if I was with you! And then he told me he had a heart condition! What was I supposed to do?" Bella said exasperatedly as if it was all his fault.  
Jake was stunned to hear all this but he wanted all the answers and so kept his cool.  
"Ok. I get it. You needed someone to lean on and I was the perfect shoulder. It was my fault more than yours but now that we were together why would you cheat on me with him?" Jake said disgusted as he pointed towards the lanky guy who was standing awkwardly in his boxers.  
"Because he is gentle and sophisticated. He isn't an animal like you! He is going to be a doctor! What are you going to be? A bloody mechanic!" Bella yelled before putting a hand over mouth. She hoped she hadn't gone too far with this. If he phased here he would definitely kill both of them and it would be passed off as an animal attack.  
Jake was losing it but before he could react, he could smell Embry close and...was that Zara?  
He looked up to see Zara eying Bella with as much hatred as he felt.  
Embry came close to Jake in case he had to drag him away.  
Jake watched confused as Zara walked up to Bella and smacked her right across the face.  
"You know what? You deserve a sophisticated, lanky, geeky doctor because I don't believe for a minute that you could handle the awesomeness that is Jacob!" Zara said before she walked up to the other guy and smacked him as well.  
"Don't you know it's against man laws to hit on another guy's girl?" She said and then turned to leave. She walked straight out of the room without a backward glance.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: I love bad ass Zara! Do you? And who saw that coming? B)  
And it was a super long chapter too! Who loves me now? :)  
But please don't expect long chapters always because this was an exception. I combined two chapters! :D If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. TIA! 


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Thanks to xoxhugzandkissesxox, pumpkinstar4225, sherri34, Avacii, KatherineAker, Yboa for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88-Yeah, you were among the first ones to guess that. :) and it's nice to see you review again.

polly2010- You're right. He did deserve it. I don't think Zara should forgive him easily. What do you think?

MonicaClareS129- Haha good to know I stumped you again! :D Hmm..what do you suggest? What should happen now? I think Jake should grovel and Zara should ignore him?

orangeporqupine- Thanks! :)

Layla347- You're right. They can start over but will Zara be willing to start over with a guy who was ready to ignore her for a gf who was two timing him? What do you think?

Enjoy!

Chapter 19

Jake and Embry looked on with their mouths open as Zara did what they wanted, to the guy and Bella and walked away with her head held high.

They looked at each other before a laugh found its way to them. Zara was the tiniest out of everyone in that room and she made the most impact.

Bella was still standing clutching her cheek and looking like a fish out of water while the guy was red faced. He quickly gathered his clothes before moving out.

Jake and Embry turned to leave as well.

"Jacob!" Bella came after him but he just held his palm out.

"Save it Bella and if it wasn't obvious, we're over!" He said and left Bella standing at her door with half the student body looking on with interest while Embry and Jake left to find Zara.

Zara was standing beside Jake's truck waiting for them to come out. She was glad Embry and she made it when they did. What kind of girlfriend was she anyways? She cheated on Jake? She couldn't believe it. Jake was as manly as they came and she cheated on him? That too with a lanky skinny guy? Who probably scrubbed his skin hard enough for it to shine?

Zara shook her head. She had wanted to meet her and had told Embry the same. Of course he was reluctant and tried to talk her out of it but she was adamant and he had to give in. They decided it was better to go via wolf so they could reach quickly. Embry had phased and ran at absolutely amazing speeds to get them to Seattle in no time. Zara decided at the time of emergency it was good but you definitely wouldn't want to do it on a full stomach or while going shopping.

They had been climbing the stairs when they heard all the commotion. Students were gathered outside a room and Embry said he could smell Jake there, which was weird but as long as it got the job done! They had heard what Bella had said to Jacob and Zara lost it. She was a Native too and from a small tribe as well. She was offended with what she had said and then she had insulted Jacob for a lanky, stupid, nerd? That was too much. Zara had been on auto pilot when she had hit Bella and shiny skin guy. But it felt good but now as she was standing alone and the adrenaline rush had ended she hoped Jake wouldn't be upset with her.

But what do I care? She thought. It's not like I was the one cheating but it was between them. It was a private matter maybe she shouldn't have interfered? She was chewing on her lip deep in thought when Embry came and roughly gave her a pat on the back which made her hit the truck door.

"That was awesome! You're awesome! Although I don't think Jake is awesome but you were so good!" Embry beamed at her but frowned when he saw her worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It was a private thing and I probably shouldn't have done that." Zara said looking at Jake.

Jake looked confused before chuckling.

"What you did was awesome and I think today we are using that word too much but seriously it was really good! Did you see the expression on her face? I mean, it's what I wanted to do but I don't hit girls so it felt pretty _awesome_ watching." Jake grinned at her and she smiled a little. She was glad he wasn't upset. In fact he looked happy?

"Come on! Let's go home and celebrate!" Embry screamed scaring the nearby birds away.

They got in the truck with Embry at the wheel while she was sandwiched between them. Jake had swung his arm around her and was humming all through the drive back and kept shooting her smiles that would make her blush. He caressed her cheek and her breath caught but she shook herself out of it and sat up straighter and closer to Embry who grinned at her while Jake scowled. Obviously he wasn't forgiven.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I think Zara should give Jake a hard time before they get together. Let me know your views. :)

I almost forgot, I'm about to post a new story. It's a Paul/OC, 'Enigma'. Do check it out and let me know what you think. Thanks!

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. TIA!


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Thanks to shell80, orangeporqupine, yoseko, The-Kiwi-Lover, MadamRed1716, HappyFace21, BellaCullen1884, jazica for adding this story to your favorites/follows.

Thanks to the reviewers-

polly2010- You're correct. He shouldn't be forgiven so easily.

lytebrytehybrid88- Hmm..them not being together would kind of defeat the purpose of this story so they are going to be together of course. You are right. That wasn't the last of Bella you've seen but that's all I can tell you. :)

Layla347- Hmm..I agree completely.

orangeporqupine- :)

woezz- No. No games will be involved. At least Zara is not going to be the one to be playing them. :D

MonicaClareS129- Hmm...Nothing too dramatic, _yet_. I'm still working on it. But yes, something is going to happen next chapter. ;)

reader5sam- Agreed! :)

Good to see so many of you think that Jake shouldn't be out of the dog house any time soon but will Zara actually be able to keep away with the imprint pushing them together?

Enjoy!

Chapter 20

Jake insisted on dropping Embry off but Zara insisted she wanted to go home. Jake looked at her pleadingly but she stood her ground. Jake was deflated and upset but he could understand. She had stood up for him even when he had put her on hold. Of course she's pissed, he thought.

Embry chose to drop Zara first and then Jake dropped him and went home. He was upset because things were not going his way. But he couldn't help but feel relieved because of all that had happened. Now he did not have to be the bad guy who chose to be with someone else while dating. But he knew he had hurt Zara immensely. Would she forgive him? He knew she felt something for him and the imprint was strong but he had to make it stronger. He had been abusing his bond and that was obviously the wrong thing to do and now he was going to pay.

But what if she went back? What if she thought she had had enough and didn't want to be a part of this life? He had done nothing to make her think otherwise. What if she decided it was better to be miserable than with him? All these 'what ifs' made him nervous. He decided he wanted to clarify things with her right then.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zara had just changed after her shower and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. She was tired. Her brain couldn't even handle thinking any more. She had stopped going over everything once her head started pounding. It was horrible. Now she had taken a pill for the pain and just wanted to make it through the night.

Of course she had been tempted to just take off and never see anyone from La Push ever again. She'd miss Sam, Emily and Embry but she'd feel guilty for leaving and so she didn't want to face them. Of course, there was Jacob, who was an entirely different story. She wanted nothing more than to shake him and ask him why he wouldn't be with her, choose her and not that stupid girl who didn't even value his affection and feelings? Why had he been fighting for _her_? She wanted nothing more than to spit in his face and ask him, 'was she worth it?' but she knew she was too nice to do that. But she wanted to.

Zara was about to sleep when she heard her door open. She sighed. Of course Emily wanted details. Now Sam was probably gone or was sleeping and she found the perfect opportunity to drill her.

She turned over to ask her as politely as she could to let her sleep but the words died on her lips when she saw Jake standing there.

"What do you want?" Zara asked rather icily.

Jake frowned but knew he deserved much worse than a rude welcome.

"I came to apologize. I know I've hurt you with my actions and behaviour and I want to say I'm sorry. But I can't thank you enough for what you did for me today. You stood up for me and I'm grateful for that."

"Yeah, apology accepted. Good night." Zara turned once again to sleep but grunted when she felt the bed dip under Jake's weight as he sat down.

"What do you want I'm tired. I wanna sleep."

"I want to talk and I want to make sure you won't leave me."

Zara turned to look at him. He looked extremely vulnerable as he sat there looking down. Zara sighed again. She was a sucker for the puppy face.

"I'm not going anywhere. I made a promise to Emily to look after her and I'm not turning back on it. I don't know about what happens later but right now, I'm not leaving. SO now go home and get some rest."

"You won't go?"

Zara growled." How many times do I need to say it?"

Jake looked sheepish," Sorry".

Zara found him cute but she knew she had to stay strong to make sure he knew she was not to be taken for granted.

"Look, I'm really tired."

"Ok! Let's sleep." Jake said as he got comfortable in her bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Zara said as she picked up a pillow and began hitting him with it.

"Hey!" Jake picked up one to defend himself from her attacks but when she didn't back down, he hit her too.

Zara froze when she was hit.

"What? Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" Jake asked as he checked her head for bumps.

For some strange reason, Zara burst out laughing. Jake looked at her as if she lost her marbles. But then she hit him again and they went at it for a little while enjoying the comfort of each other's presence and the friendly air.

"Keep it down, you two!" Emily yelled from her room when the sound of laughter filled the house but smiled. She was glad they were getting along. Jake had come over some time earlier and asked to see her and of course she had allowed. She wanted them together and Jake had been looking desperate. She was glad things were going good.

Zara shushed Jake but couldn't control her own laughter. Somewhere between all this Jake had pulled her into his lap and now she was literally sitting in his lap with his arms around her stomach.

When Zara realized this she quieted down. Jake noticed and his laughter died as well.

She turned to look at him and he looked down at her. Jake smiled a loving smile and ran his hand through her hair, massaging her scalp. Zara sighed as the pain and tension left her with his touch. Laughter was definitely a good medicine. She wasn't feeling that bad any more.

Unknowingly, she leaned against him and he felt a smile tug at his face. She was so beautiful. He was glad he came.

Zara was amazed at how relaxed she felt, it was ridiculous how natural it felt to be in his arms but these were the same arms that had held his girlfriend not too long ago. That thought brought her out of her daze and she pulled away or tried.

"Don't, please. I know you are upset but please, I need this and I know you do too. Please let us be together for the night and you can get back to being upset in the morning." Jake pleaded.

Zara was too tired to bandy words with him. She nodded and Jake smiled brilliantly. Soon they were asleep snuggled up.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: Did the chapter confuse you? What do you think is going to happen next chapter?

If you're reading, please follow/favourite or review. TIA!

Just a little side note; my name's not Tia, TIA is for 'thanks in advance'. I've had some readers confusing that for my name so if you wanna know my name's Kavita. :)

Thanks for reading and sticking around for so long!


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Thanks to IceQueenRix, Prannie, MagicBrownie, Boremi18 for adding my story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- Hmm..read on to see what actually happens.

Reader5sam- Yup! But think of it like that moment when you absolutely love a pair of shoes or a bag or just something so so much and you know you shouldn't buy it but somehow you can't resist! That's the kind of relationship Zara and Jake are having right now to put it lightly. Does Bella show up? Nah, not yet.

Layla347- :D thanks!

polly2010- :)

MonicaClareS129- I can understand. That's why I asked if it confused you because Zara doesn't want to give in but she kind of does. Here's the update! :)

PastOneonta- Glad you liked it.

Twin68 (Guest)- I thought it was confusing because Zara didn't want to give in to Jake but she kind of does when she allows him to spend the night. That's all. Glad you liked it.

orangeporqupine- hmm..neither of them get the time to do anything actually because of what happens and what's going to happen. Zara doesn't get the time to tell him off and Jake doesn't get the time to tell her how much he regrets his past decisions. Read on to find out

thanks so much! I'm really glad you find it interesting so far. :D :*

PastOneonta- Nah, I wouldn't do that nor will Zara. Embry is too sweet to be used like that. And yes, Bella is awful. I really like Jake's character and it seemed to me that he got used a lot by Bella. I'm glad you like the story so far! :D

The all mighty and powerfulM- Please don't take it the wrong way but there's something really amusing about 'all mighty and powerful' saying "awww" . Your review is precious to me though! So please keep it up! :D

Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Zara woke up to Emily's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Sam, Emily and Jake were all in her room and they all wore the same worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart, your dad, he's been in an accident. He's been brought to Forks for treatment. Would you like to go see him now?" Emily asked in a low voice.

"What? When? Is he ok? How bad is he hurt?" Zara asked panicking, looking at everybody hoping for answers.

"We don't know yet. Claudia called a little while ago." Sam replied.

"Ok. Give me ten minutes." Zara said as she quickly got up to get ready.

When she came out, she saw the three of them arguing in hushed tones.

"What is it? Please if it's bad news just tell me right now." Zara pleaded.

"No, it's not about your father. I want to take you to the hospital but Sam doesn't think it's a good idea." Jake said bitterly while keeping his eyes locked with Sam, who didn't look as if he would back down.

"And he's right." Jake looked at her in shock and hurt."Because you have to go to work. I think you missed work yesterday as well. So, you should stay. If I need anyone, I'll call." Zara reassured. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want him to be there with her either. She wanted to be with her dad alone.

"But.."

"I'll call, ok?" Zara said as she quickly grabbed her purse and phone and walked out.

Sam and Emily followed her and Sam was the one who would be taking her to the hospital. Emily didn't think she could be in the hospital with all those smells and so she choose to stay at home. Jake stood staring at them in anger. He was always being told what to do and he didn't like it one bit.

Zara saw Jake's expression but she wasn't in the mood to pacify him. She wanted to see her dad and make sure he was ok.

Sam and Zara left and Jake was left to fume while Emily decided to get some cooking done.

Jake decided to leave for work. Zara was right. He had missed work and they did have a bit of a backlog so it really wasn't the brightest idea to ignore work. Why did she always have to be the wise one?

Jake was pretty sure he was still in the dog house. He had messed up and he knew Zara wasn't the kind to forgive and forget easily but what now? How was he going to prove that he had indeed realized his mistake and was willing to rectify it? He knew he would have to grovel a lot before she forgave him and even then maybe she wouldn't immediately want to be in a relationship.

Jake tried to put these thoughts aside as he got to work and decided to wait for an hour before calling her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

At the hospital, Zara was struggling to control herself and not punch Claudia.

Apparently her dad was coming to meet her but on the way he had collided with another truck whose tire had punctured and he swerved sharply, ramming straight into Alwin's car. And Claudia being Claudia was blaming Zara for it.

Sam was trying to explain to her that he had already talked to the cops and they said that it was nobody's fault really. The truck driver was taken aback by the sudden swaying of his truck and was trying to control it but couldn't and Alwin was driving at a pretty decent speed as well and wasn't able to stop before the truck collided.

"You! It's always you! Even when you are not there physically!" Claudia screamed while trying to get to Zara but Sam was blocking her way and had no intention of backing off.

"Maybe if you'd let him talk to me without feeling guilty this wouldn't have happened. It's all on you really!" Zara said right back.

"How dare you?! You good for nothing little.."

"Don't complete that sentence or you won't be alive to repent it!"

Zara turned, shocked to find Jacob standing there with a murderous expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Zara asked forgetting about Claudia.

"I wanted to check in. I thought I'd call but then I decided to come see you and your dad. How is he?" Jake asked visibly calmer.

"He's stable. Fractured his arm and he's got a few cuts and bruises but he's alive." Zara said. She had been extremely worried. Although her dad and she never really made any extravagant gestures, they both loved each other and both knew it.

"Good to know. Have you seen him yet?" Jake asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, just a glimpse though. He's passed out because of the meds. Needs his rest." Zara said as she sat beside him. She was glad that he had come to check on them and she did feel better with him there.

Jake nodded as he put his arm around her. He wanted to touch her. Zara sighed but didn't say anything as Jake put his arm around her shoulder until his hand covered it.

Claudia was sitting at the other end of the waiting room with Sam close to her. Zara was glad she had chose to keep her mouth shut or she would have had to shut her up and her dad would have been disappointed.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zara chose to stay at the hospital while Jake and Sam had to leave for some urgent work. Zara knew it meant there was a vampire scare. She had warned both of them to be careful but they had brushed it off like it was nothing. Zara had sat down to settle in for the night but Jake had come back just to reassure her that he had taken her words seriously and he would be careful. He had kissed her softly before leaving.

Claudia had left to check in to a hotel, saying the smell of the hospital was making her sick. Zara was glad though. She did not want to spend the night with her.

She decided to check in on her dad. She walked in to his room and as she sat down, he opened his eyes.

"Dad" Zara said in emotional voice.

"Zara" her dad smiled.

"God, when are you going to learn to drive?! And to think you always thought it would be me who'd be crashing!" Zara joked.

Alwin chuckled. He missed having her around.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Emily and Sam are really nice, so are all the other guys. It's been nice."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, daddy." Zara said as she put her hand over his.

"Then come back"

Zara's face fell.

"Or at least come and stay for a few days."

"Sure, dad" Zara said but her heart felt heavy.

One day away from Jake had felt like hell how was she going to deal now?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: dun dun dun! Is she going to leave or will Jake find a way to make her stay? What happens next? Any guesses?

If you're reading please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Thanks to Femaleninja22, 1twilight5, TheMidnightTenshi, lizzylou26, Totally Team Derek Hale, federica01, peaches500 for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- :)

The all mighty and powerfulM- Here's more! :)

polly2010- yeah..

Layla347- I planned on Jake joining her. Claudia going away? Let's see how that works out.

orangeporqupine- haha..I'll consider it!

MonicaClareS129- :D Here it is!

Enjoy!

Chapter 22

Jake and Sam were baffled. They had heard the wolf alert and had come to check it out but were unable to find any vampire stench. However they could smell something equally putrid in the air.

"What the fuck is that?" Jake asked sniffing the air and then almost gagging.

"I have no idea but it's extremely repulsive." Sam answered.

"You can say that again." Quil said and they saw him running along the south of the forest to catch the scent.

"Did you find anything there?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing here, boss." Quil answered.

"So the smell is just on this side?" Jake asked

"Hmm..seems like it. What's the update guys? Did anyone see anything?" Sam questioned Embry and Seth as they joined in.

"Nothing yet. The stench is just on the border near the reservation."

Jake frowned, that was not a good thing.

"Maybe it's a dead animal or something." Seth suggested.

"I don't think so. We have come across dead animals on more than one occasion. This does not smell like a dead animal to me." Jake said.

"Let's just look around. If anybody finds anything, just howl and take patrols in twos. **Do not go by yourself**. Is that clear?" Sam said

The guys cringed under the weight of the alpha command but they understood it was for their safety.

They all nodded to show him they understood before leaving to investigate again.

"I don't think we have ever come across anything like this." Jake said as he once again sniffed the foul smell.

"No. We would have remembered." Sam agreed.

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"We need to be on our guard until we can figure this out. Make sure Billy doesn't go anywhere alone. If they were near the reservation, they may have been keeping an eye on us. I'll have to warn everyone to be careful while moving out and never to go alone." Sam mused as he strode towards the edge of the forest to phase. His wife was pregnant. He had to catch this thing fast.

Jake understood Sam's concern and agreed with him. He would warn his dad and ask him to warn the people of the reservation as well. He was worried about Zara right now. Her father was in the hospital and he knew she would stay there until he got better. What if whatever this was got to her and hurt her?

"Don't worry, Jake. We'll all look out for her and the others." Quil assured him.

"Yeah, like we always do!" Added Seth.

Jake knew his brothers would never let anything happen to his imprint just like he would look out for their families but he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.

"Why don't you go check on Zara? You won't be able to get anything done now." Quil said knowingly.

Jake agreed and in no time he had phased and was heading towards home. He needed a shower and some food before heading out.

Jake went home and found his dad there. He clued him into the day's events and told him to warn the others too. Billy decided to head out to Old Quil's place immediately. He called Sue who would take him there.

Meanwhile Jake took a shower and had breakfast before heading to the hospital again.

Zara had gone to Emily's to shower and change in the morning before heading right back. She was sitting beside her dad. They were waiting for his doctor to clear him so they could head home.

"Good morning!" Jake said as he entered the room.

Zara looked up surprised to see a well groomed Jake. She was so used to seeing the guys in just shorts that it stunned her for a minute when she saw Jake standing there wearing jeans _and_ a t-shirt. She gaped and Jake smirked. He could almost read her mind.

"Hello"

Her dad's voice made her recover herself and she cleared her throat before getting up and introducing them.

Alwin saw his daughter blush and his brows furrowed. His daughter did _not_ blush. He must be _special_. But he knew that Jacob was the Chief's son and the future Chief. He had met Billy and respected him.

"So, how are you feeling this morning, Mr Johnson?"

"Much better and ready to head home." Alwin answered his doctor who had come in to check on him.

"Hmm..that's good. Everything seems fine. You will have to wear the cast for at least four weeks and then you can come back to take it off. But you are ready to be discharged." The doctor smiled and then left.

Jake could feel Zara's worry even though her face was a dead giveaway that she was brooding over something.

"Ready to go home, Zara?" Alwin asked looking at his daughter while glancing at Jake who seemed to have stiffened as soon as the question was out of his mouth.

"Yes, dad." Zara said as she shied from meeting Jake's questioning gaze.

"You're leaving?" He asked in a sad voice.

Zara winced. Sure he was an idiot who didn't refrain from inflicting pain on her but she was the bigger person and she hated doing what she was about to.

"Yes" She answered curtly while gathering Alwin's phone and watch and helping him up. Claudia should be there soon.

Jake was looking miserable.

Alwin chuckled. Young love!

"You are welcome to visit us any time you want, son and I won't keep Zara away too long. I know Emily needs her here but I miss my daughter and I would like to spend some time with her at home. But you are all welcome to come and visit her." Alwin smiled at the younger man who seemed relieved by the information and invitation.

"Thank you, I, it's just, thank you!" Jake shook his good hand vigorously.

"Easy there ,tiger! Don't break his other hand." Zara warned half jokingly. His behaviour baffled her.

Jake smiled sheepishly as he let go.

"Look who's well and ready to go home!" Claudia came in with balloons and a cheesy smile. She kissed Alwin and Zara cringed. That was an ugly sight.

"Do you want to get his papers from the reception?"

Zara smiled gratefully at Jake and nodded, already moving out the door.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AN: thoughts? What do you think is going on in the woods? Is Jake going to be able to redeem himself?

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Note: Thanks to runawaycherry93, Arianna Le Fay, mccarta, Ariella Jones, Lucy Greenhill, ashleydiana105, Midnight-Time for adding 'Zara' to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- That's the most obvious answer and so that is incorrect. ;)

polly2010- will be revealed after 2-3 chapters.:)

Twin68- Nobody likes a character like Claudia. Let's see what we do about her. Hmm...I'm not going to reveal anything about the smell. It'll ruin the effect! ;) But of course you know now it's not real werewolves like lytebrytehybrid88 guessed. I know Jake's been an ass but he's trying to make amends now. The poor guy was only trying to do the right thing anyways. Thanks for an extensive review. I really appreciate it! :)

orangeporqupine- Nah, no Cullens in this story. Danger? You'll have to wait to find out! Thanks for the review! :)

Layla347- Bang on! :D

Lucy Greenhill- Hi! Thanks so much and here's the update! :) xo

MonicaClareS129- hehhe.. I love this little game between us! :D Thanks so much!

Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Zara had left with Alwin and Claudia and Jake was sulking. He wasn't able to focus on patrolling or work and Sam was getting frustrated. With the unknown danger still lurking, he needed all the wolves. And Jake was quiet useless while he was distracted.

"Quil and Jake, go to the Makah rez to take a look around there. Whatever it is could have moved ahead and maybe targeting the rez since there are no obvious threats to them there."

Quil and Jake beamed, their mood lifted. They were having a meeting to decide the patrol schedules. They were both worried about their imprints who were at Makah now. It would be a relief to be close to them and make sure they were safe and happy.

Sam rolled his eyes at the two happy pups. He knew if he didn't ask them to go there, they would probably run off anyways. So, the perfect solution was to allow them to go. It would help them cover a wider area as well and they would always be connected anyways thanks to their mental link.

"Ok, people! Come have lunch!" Emily called and they hurried over to the kitchen.

Sam looked worriedly at his tired wife. She seemed to get exhausted very quickly now. The pregnancy was taking its toll on her. He hoped Zara would come back soon. He understood her father's point of view but Emily needed her here. Kim was trying to help out but it wasn't the same. Kim was a little slow since she never really had to do all this. Her parents had been strict about her studies and didn't want her to focus on anything else. And so Kim was still learning.

The guys had lunch and went back to their jobs or patrol. Quil and Jake decided to finish some things before heading over to Makah together.

Most of the wolves weren't too worried about the strange smell in the forest which was now almost gone. They still thought it was a random occurrence and probably just some kind of filthy animal passing through but the imprinted wolves were on their guard. Anything that threatened the safety of their mates, got them worked up and they could totally understand Sam's take on it. Emily was pregnant and he would leave no stone unturned to make sure it wasn't a threat whatever it was.

Soon Quil and Jake reached Makah and parted ways to see their girls. Jake reached Zara's house in no time. He was eager to see her.

Zara opened the door and was shocked to see Jake there. She had a feeling he would take up her dad's offer but so soon?

"Who is it, Zara?" her dad called.

"It's Jacob!"

Zara and Jake heard him chuckle before he came to the door.

"Why hello, son! How have you been?" Alwin asked grinning.

"I'm good, thank you, sir" Jake said politely only to have Zara and Alwin exchange a look before laughing.

"No need to be so formal, Jacob, just call me Alwin." Alwin said while motioning for him to come inside.

Jake blushed a little before following them.

"How's your dad?"

"He's good, thank you." Jake sat down in the living room.

"What'll you have? Tea, coffee, oj, soda, beer?" Zara asked.

"A beer would be great."

"Coming up"

Jake watched as Zara shook her hips a little while walking out. He turned to see Alwin watching him with a raised brow and he blushed again. Alwin chuckled. It was fun making him squirm!

Zara was a little confused. She knew about the threat in the woods. She had called up Emily and she had told her about it. How come Jake was here then? Shouldn't he be in La Push?

Zara came back to see her dad and Jake laughing and talking while watching some game. She handed him his beer and placed bowls of peanuts and chips on the table and sat down with her own can of soda.

They were having a great time. Alwin and Jake got along fine. Zara was happy to see her dad having a good time but soon it was time for him to sleep. Claudia had gone to have a sleepover at one of her friend's house and Zara was glad. They were both making an effort to not get in each other's way. They both loved Alwin but could not stand each other. Zara was more willing to compromise though for her dad's happiness. For some reason best known to them, Claudia made him happy and Zara knew she could never come in between that.

"Ok! Time for me to call it a night! You two don't stay up too late either. And you show him the guest room, Zara" Alwin gave her a meaningful look and she blushed. They were nowhere near doing _that_.

"I had a great time with you, Jake. I hope you are planning to stay for a little while at least." Alwin said shaking his hand.

"I would love to!" Jake said grinning.

"Good!" Alwin went to his room then leaving the two of them alone.

"So what are you really doing here?" Zara asked once her dad's door was closed and Jake sat down again and crossed his feet on the table.

"Your dad invited me over and so here I am!"

"But shouldn't you be at La Push especially with that thing in the woods?"

"How do you know about that?" Jake asked confused.

"Emily."

"huh"

"So?"

"I wanted to see you. I don't think I can be apart from you for a long time." Jake said a she pulled her close to him.

Zara sighed. Of course he couldn't just leave her. The imprint was a funny thing. It made you depressed without your other half.

"What do you think it is?" Zara asked, her voice muffled as she snuggled into his warm chest.

"Nothing you need to be worried about. I'm sorry for being such an ass till now. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make you trust and love me." Jake looked down at her while stroking her hair.

She looked up and she could see the truth and love in his eyes.

She didn't want to argue so she just nodded her head. He wanted to make amends, she would let him. She wondered vaguely if he had the power to hypnotize her or something. She always felt her resolve to keep him away waver when he was so close.

Jake took his chance and kissed her. She seemed to be thinking something but at least she was willing to give him a chance.

Zara felt the same fire in the pit of her stomach that she had when he had kissed her first. She moulded her lips to his and kissed him back. His hands ran over her body while hers found their way into his hair and she pulled lightly, making him groan.

She massaged his scalp and he attacked her neck. Zara moaned when he hit her sweet spot and sucked. She arched into him, her breasts thrusting themselves into his chest. Jake obliged and cupped her making her mewl.

They knew this wasn't the time or place for this though and after making out for a few more minutes decided to turn in for the night but Jake refused to sleep without her and ultimately Zara gave in and led him to her room. Somehow they managed to fit into her small bed with Zara practically on top of him but he did not complain, just chuckled when she gasped upon feeling his erection. But they were both tired and sleep soon found them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: thoughts? What's coming up next? Will they spend a few days happily or will there be a turn of events? Let me know!

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Thanks to LondonMae, shazduracell, Becky Grace, Orange Chicken Lover, trinanz for adding this story to your follows/favorites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

lytebrytehybrid88- Yes, trouble is brewing, you're right.

polly2010- Thanks! :)

orangeporqupine- haha...You don't like Claudia at all, do you? :)

Lucy Greenhill- Hi! Thanks so much! Here it is! Xo

Layla347- They did! :)

Twin68- good to know it got you riled up! Nah, it's not a vamp.

Enjoy!

Chapter 24

Zara woke up to her alarm at five am but she saw that Jake was already gone. She had set the alarm for an hour earlier than her dad so she could get Jake out of her room but where was he?

She quickly washed up and went to check out where he was. Hoping he hadn't caused any trouble. He wasn't in the house and that got her thinking. Would he leave without informing them, her? He had agreed to stay for some time.

She walked out of her house to see Jake pacing as he talked on the phone while Quil looked on. She smiled at him in greeting. Jake looked totally out of it as if he was frustrated but he saw her and stilled his pacing. While still holding the phone, he came to her and kissed her temple.

Zara smiled. At least he hadn't run away this time. Maybe it was pack stuff. Soon he hung up and she looked at him in question.

Jake sighed. He wanted to spend time with Zara away from everything for just one day but it seemed like he had asked for too much because he was not being granted that one day.

He was being called but he had his cell on silent and didn't hear. Ultimately somebody called Quil and he came to tell Jake the news that Bella was in town and she was looking for him. She had gone as far as spending the night at Sam's place when he had told her that he could contact Jake only in the morning. Emily was too nice to turn away a guest and so Sam had to tolerate her presence the whole night but as soon as he could, he tried to call Jake but then called Quil and asked him to contact Jake, when he couldn't reach him. Sam wanted Bella out of his house.

Jake tried to talk to Sam and explain that he didn't want to have anything to do with her but apparently she was not taking no for an answer and demanded to talk to Jake in person. Jake knew there was no deterring her and he would have to go and see her and end it once and for all.

"What's wrong? Is it about whatever is in the forest?" Zara asked concerned.

"He wishes" Quil murmured earning a dirty look from Jake.

"It's Bella."

Zara stiffened as she heard her name.

"What about her?"

"She's in La Push and stayed the night at Sam's place. She demands to see me in person." Jake said disgusted. He didn't even want to look at her.

"Ok then. Let's go." Zara said decidedly and Jake blinked.

"You don't have to leave your dad and come. You can trust me now. I don't want to have anything to do with her. It's just you for me." Jake said worried she might be misunderstanding the situation.

"It's not that. I actually want to know what she has to say." Zara reassured him.

"But what about your dad?"

"Her dad understands that Zara is no younger his little girl and she has a life of her own." Alwin said as he stepped out with a cup of coffee in hand.

Zara shot him a thankful smile.

"Thank you daddy."

"Its fine but be sure to visit whenever you are free. Don't forget your old man now." Alwin said as he hugged her.

"Never." Zara promised as she hurried back inside to get her bags packed.

Zara returned to find Quil and Jake having breakfast with her dad in the kitchen. Zara sat down to have breakfast too and once they were done, they left quickly. Quil had borrowed Claire's mom's car to take them back to La Push.

Throughout the ride Jake kept shooting Zara nervous glances but she just smiled at him. It wasn't his fault the stupid girl could not take a hint. Maybe she needed more than a punch to the face to understand.

They reached Sam's and saw that indeed a pissed off looking Sam was waiting with an impatient looking Bella outside. Sam had trouble keeping the other wolves away from there. Everyone was looking forward to seeing a showdown. They knew Zara could beat her ass just fine.

Zara and Jake walked towards them with Quil close behind.

"Jake.." Jake flinched a little on reaching her and hearing his name.

"Bella, I told you it's over between us. What part of it didn't you understand?"

"Come on, Jake. Every couple goes through a rough patch, doesn't mean we have to end this. Don't let one stupid mistake end us, Jake" Bella said with teary eyed look.

Zara rolled her eyes." I'm pretty sure you cheating on him is not a very normal couple spat."

Bella looked at her in anger but Jake gathered Zara to him and looked Bella in the eye, sending her the silent message.

"You imprinted on her? That's the reason you are pulling back from me, isn't it?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did imprint on her but that's not the reason I'm with her. Believe it or not, I actually tried to fight the imprint for you. I didn't want to be the guy who cheated but I guess I was never really enough for you. And that's the reason why I'm not with you now. I'm with Zara," Jake looked down at her with adoration and love and Zara could see he meant every word,"If she'll have me."

Zara smiled in acceptance and Bella looked at them condescendingly as if they were the ones who had cheated and not her.

But a smug look replaced her earlier stunned expression.

"Well, before you plan your happily ever after, I want you to know something, Jake".

Jacob and Zara turned to look at her.

"I'm pregnant."

Jake smirked." I know and it's not mine so don't even go there. I smelt it as soon as I was near you. You have a bad habit of underestimating me."

Bella opened her mouth but no words came out. It was Zara's turn to shoot her a disgusted look. She really didn't think she would stoop _that_ low. Thank God for wolf senses though.

"Go home, Bella" Sam intervened. He had had enough of her drama.

Bella went away then without another word. Hopefully she was gone for good now.

Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

They had just settled down when an excited Seth came running into the house.

"Jeez Seth, how many times have I told you...what's up?" Sam saw the expression on his face and stopped his chiding. Seth looked extremely excited and triumphant.

Zara was sure if he had a tail in human form it would be wagging furiously.

"I found it! I found the source of the stench and you won't believe what it is!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Finally it's going to be revealed what the scent is! Who wants to know? :) do you think Bella will cause more trouble or is she gone for good?

If you're reading, please follow/favorite or review. Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Thanks to TheOdaFan, danie568, zozie bear for adding this story to your follows/favourites.

Thanks to the reviewers-

Lucy Greenhill- Thanks so much! Glad you liked it! Haha..loved your ps :D xoxo

polly2010- Nah, she won't be a good girl but let's see how she'll fit into the future. Haven't gotten that far. I want to see how you guys react to this chapter before writing further.

MonicaClareS129- Hmm..I don'r really plan on any more appearances for her but let's see. Here's the update. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I think it could go either ways.

lytebrytehybrid88- I don't really plan on bringing in the Cullens in this story but let's see. Nothing is set in stone. I don't even know what the next chapter would be like! The scent is revealed in this chapter. Do let me know what you think of this chapter. I think I'm going to get some interesting reviews but you never know.

Enjoy!

Chapter 25

Indeed they could never have guessed what it was, Jake thought as he took in the shaking form of the young man in front of him. He was halfway disgusted and sorry for the poor guy. Seth had found him buried in the mud of the forest. He had been trying to hide from them. By smearing mud all over him he had managed to mask his odour a little but the smell of rotten flesh was overwhelming their senses and not all wolves were able to be near it and had moved at a safe distance so they won't puke.

Sam, Seth, Leah and Jake were the only ones who were able to go near the man but even they had to plug their noses to prevent the smell from chocking them. It was putrid and Jake had the most intense desire to shove the thing back in the mud to mute the smell. But he really wasn't at fault and so Jake put up with it.

The poor guy was half way between an animal and human. He couldn't recall his name. It seemed his memories had been wiped out. The wolves could clearly smell the scent of leech on him and the wound on his neck was a clear sign that he was bitten. What intrigued them was the fact that he hadn't changed. He was not a vampire completely. It seemed that his body was fighting the venom for some reason but his flesh was rotting. His skin from the neck to his chest had turned an ugly shade of purplish green and the smell was horrid.

He was looking at them like a cornered animal and Sam warmed them to be careful because he might lash out.

"What are we going to do with him?" Leah asked. She felt sorry for the guy. He seemed young, not more than 24—25 years of age and yet here he was rotting to death.

"I'm not sure." Sam said while trying to take closer look at him. This was an anomaly.

"We need to figure out something we can't just leave him here to rot." Seth felt extremely sorry for the guy. He seemed to be in pain. He couldn't move the left side of his body and obviously he felt threatened by them but he didn't even understand. He kept growling and snarling like a leech but obviously he did not have the strength of one.

"Stupid vampires! Taking away lives of innocent people for no damn reason at all!" Jake roared. A family was robbed of a member for no fault of his except maybe he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I don't think we can get him to talk." Sam mused as he took in the man's hostile eyes. He obviously knew they could rip him to pieces but was unable to put anything in words.

"I think we should get a doctor to check him out. Maybe the doc could get the venom out?" Leah suggested.

"Call Old Quil. He had suffered a snake bite once. I think he read up on different kinds of venom and their effects. Maybe he could help or at least tell us if the guy actually stands a chance." Sam said. He knew calling a doctor would lead to trouble. There would be a lot of questions. They had to sort it out at their end.

"If there is a chance for him, we will take him to a doctor. We'll say we found him in the forest like this." Jake said authoritatively. He did not want another person to lose his life if it could be saved.

Sam nodded in agreement. He made some of the wolves stay with the man while the rest of them went about their business. Sam knew Emily and Zara would want to know what was going on and decided to clue them in. He did not seem like a threat any more. He was in too much pain to move about. He ordered the wolves to only watch him but stay clear of him. They didn't know what would happen if he were to bite any of the wolves.

They hurried back home to find Emily and Zara deep in thought while setting the table. But the girls stilled their movements as soon as they saw their men approach.

Zara watched Jake come up to her. He seemed worried.

"What happened? What was it?"

"It's a poor guy who got bitten by a vampire but for some reason he didn't turn. Instead his body is starting to rot." Jake said angrily.

"Rot? How is that possible? He should either turn or be dead by now." Zara said baffled. She had heard enough to know that is what happened.

"We don't know why it happened but we are going to get Old Quil to examine him." Sam said

"Old Quil?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, you remember he got bit by a snake and then he was intrigued and had researched the kinds of venom and their effects on the human body?"

Emily nodded. She did remember. Quil had been frantic. He wasn't ready to lose his beloved grandpa.

"We think maybe he can have some sort of information that could help us out."

"What are his chances of survival?" Zara asked Jake looking concerned.

"Very little. His body is turning purple. It happens when the venom takes effect. To make matters worse it's on the left side and I think as soon as the venom reaches his heart, he might not make it."

"How old is he?" Emily asked.

"Young, just about 24-25" Sam answered.

The girls looked at each other in horror. Sam tried to console Emily who seemed to be on the brink of tears.

Zara hugged Jake.

"I don't like vampires." She said into his chest.

"I don't either."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: What did you think? Should I build on it or just let it be and focus more on Zara and Jake? Should I throw in a another imprint into the mix? Let me know!

If you're reading, please follow/favourite or review. Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Note: Thanks to the reviewers-

Lucy Greenhill- Glad you liked it and no you certainly are not the only Bella hater. :) xoxo

lytebrytehybrid88- Yes it did bring them closer.

Guest- He reacted the way he did because his body was resisting the venom. Not sure if I want to complicate the story by adding more characters.

Layla347- Thanks so much! :)

polly2010- nope, just a random guy who got bitten. Just bad luck.

MonicaCLareS129- It doesn't really, it was to add some spice is all. I'm not sure if I want to do another imprint here, it would ruin Zara's story. I think it is pretty much done now.

Reader5sam- I took your advice. :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 26

The pack had been pretty low because of the guy who did lose his life eventually. Old Quil wasn't able to help him out. Maybe if they'd found him earlier something could have been done but with the venom already close to his heart he didn't stand much of a chance.

It was a month later that Emily suggested they take a whole day off to just relax. It would do the guys and everyone a lot of good. Most guys agreed of course. They had been patrolling extra hard to make sure no leech got to any humans.

Zara was a little excited too. It would take everybody's minds off the sad event and they could just have fun and hang out together.

And so the preparations began. Packing picnic baskets for everyone, which was a lot of work. Zara chose to do most of it, allowing Emily to rest. She just hoped the day would go well for everyone and no trouble would brew up to spoil it for them.

Jake and Zara had spent time together and they were closer than before. The misunderstandings, any shred of doubt about their feelings for each other was gone. They trusted each other and made sure the other knew how they felt. They were communicating better and Jake hadn't even put his foot in his mouth in a month which was amazing! All in all things were good and she knew Jake wanted to take things further on an intimate level but she was holding back. She wanted to take her time before going all in.

They had just gotten everything ready when Sam, Embry and Jake came in to help the girls load up. They headed to the beach shortly after that. Most of the guys were there already. It was a pleasant day and the beach was a little more crowded than usual.

They were just beginning to have fun. The girls were relaxing and nibbling on finger food while the guys were horsing around. Each doing whatever helped them relax and feel good. Jake and Sam were tossing a ball around with some of the guys. The younger wolves were ogling a group of girls.

Jake, of course stealing glances at Zara who was wearing a bikini.

"Stop staring you perv!" Zara chided him.

"In my defence, you are wearing a bikini." Jake said as he sat down beside her while still eyeing her hungrily.

"And you're polite enough to stare only at the covered parts!" Zara snorted.

Jake grinned. He loved their bickering. She could stand up to him and put him in his place. It was refreshing and a huge turn on, the bikini wasn't helping him keep _it_ down either.

"Oh oh, maybe we should move from here." Emily exclaimed and they turned to look what had her worried.

In true Bella fashion, she was present on a day of fun and relaxation to ruin it for them. They all saw her heading towards Jake and he tensed up. Zara ran her hands comfortingly over his arms and when she saw Bella pause a little on seeing her, she smirked and ran her hands over his chest and abs as well. Jake looked at her surprised, but she just smiled and batted her lashes at him. He grinned in answer.

"I see you are still here." Bella sneered at Zara.

"Of course, where else would I be?"

"Out of here, you don't belong here."

"You know what Bella, shut your mouth when you talk to me!" Zara said as she got up to face the witch.

Bella's face turned red but she found herself unable to say anything when Jake got up as well and was at Zara's side while daring Bella silently to say one wrong thing.

"Jake, you didn't visit me once. You know I'm back, right?"

"Why would I visit you? You know we're over, right?" Jake retorted and Bella flinched at the coldness of his tone.

"But I need you. We were friends before anything else. Did you really forget all that? Come on, we can spend a nice relaxing day together."

"Sure, Bella, let me drop what's important to me and pay attention to you and all of your needs." Jake said condescendingly and Zara stared at him. It was hot the way he could finally tell her off.

Bella's expression turned from pleading to sour and she turned on her heels and left.

"That girl just gets more weird every day." Emily said.

The others grunted in agreement.

Everyone returned to their activities but Jake noticed Zara's mood was slightly deflated. He wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"What is it?" Jake asked

Zara shook her head but Jake persisted.

"Come on, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's just that I feel every time something good is happening, when we are relaxed and I'm thinking all's well, she just keeps turning up and I can't help but feel that maybe you'd be swayed by her again."

"Why would you think that? I'm never going back to her. It was wrong of me to fight the imprint but I've already apologized and I can't even tell you how sorry I am for the time that I lost in being stupid."

"I know. I just don't feel confident. I mean if you were to go to her there's nothing holding you back from doin it."

"You need some kind of validation, confirmation for our relationship?"

"Yes" Zara said looking into his eyes.

Jake looked around as if trying to find something. He snapped his fingers before moving onto one of the picnic baskets. Zara watched curiously as he opened one of the containers and came back to her. He knelt before her and caught the attention of the guys nearby, making her blush.

"What are you doing, Jake?" She asked embarrassed.

Jake grinned. "Giving you your validation."

He held out his hand in front of her and she looked at the object in his hand with surprise and curiosity.

"Zara, would you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife?" Jake kept it sweet and simple as he held out the 'ring' for Zara to accept.

Everyone around waited in pin drop silence for Zara's answer.

Zara was stunned before a huge smile broke out on her face. She accepted his onion ring and taking a bite from it she said, "Yes!"

Jake was grinning until his cheeks hurt as he laughed and took Zara in his arms and kissed her.

A cheer broke out and the guys rejoiced. Their goofy Jake had finally got the girl, the _right_ girl!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: I think this story is over. If I were to continue it now, I'd feel as if I were draggin it like those ugly soap operas that refuse to shut business. I hope you won't be too disappointed or anything. If you are, I'm sorry but I seriously don't see it going further.

Thanks for sticking with me for so long though. Every follow/favourite and review has motivated me and I can't thank you enough for it. :)

The next chapter will be an epilogue but I'll be posting it probably on Monday. Not feeling well. Trying to take a break. Sorry!:(


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Epilogue

"Aaaah..." Zara panted as Jake pumped. He was an overenthusiastic and zealous lover. She couldn't even remember how many times she'd done it ever since they came on their honeymoon and it had only been about five hours. They'd had a small wedding and came out to Canada for their honeymoon. They were in a quaint little cottage but Zara doubted how quaint it would remain after their fun activities. She wasn't one to complain but she was seriously tired.

"Babe, I think I seriously need a break and some food now." Zara requested as Jake got in the mood again and was kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Ok, be right back!" Jake said as he skipped to the fridge in the kitchen.

Zara took the moment to relax and she smiled blissfully. This was amazing. Tiring but amazing.

She groaned when she saw what he had brought back though.

There stood at the foot of the bed Jake, holding chocolate syrup, whipped cream and strawberries.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jake stared at his pregnant wife who stood in a pool of water.

"Babe, why is there water on the floor?"

Zara glared" have you ever seen me standing in water on the _floor_?"

"No" Jake said confused

Zara shot daggers with her eyes as she panted when another contraction hit.

Jake's eyes widened with realization and he hurried to her side to support her.

Zara had a difficult delivery since it was twins and big babies coming out. She had to be operated on. All the while she remained silent while Jake panicked.

After they had two very healthy, beautiful baby boys, Zara started speaking and Jake had a feeling he would have to shut up for a long, long time.

But he was a happy man. He had a good life. He was someone's first. The girl who loved him immensely was married to him and he reciprocated the feeling with equal intensity and now they had a family. He could hardly wait to teach his boys how to fish, play baseball, soccer, how to carve and how to be better men than he was.

His heart was full of love and happiness and contentment and it was all because of Zara, his Zara. Always and forever.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Hi people! Zara is officially complete now. Hope you enjoyed it. Extremely thankful to all you guys.

Thanks to all of you who have stayed with me from the very beginning and have been reviewing-

polly2010, MonicaClareS129, Twin68, Layla347, lytebrytehybrid88, reader5sam, Lucy Greenhill, orangeporqupine, The all mighty and powerfulM, Guest, PastOneonta, woezz, XxMoonlitShadowxX, secretsareddeadly, RAWR, IrishLover470, Shakilove, angelic-bitch, oneofthegolden, Shikigami241, Thetroublewithexes, Sparkplugs, Eboyd089, X169AJBX, jazzyjeff1410, lightbabe.

I'm planning another fanfiction apart from a sequel to Sunshine which will be about Madison and Embry. Let me know who you would like to read about. Paul or Jake again? Thanks!


End file.
